


Curly Sue and the Big Bad Wolf

by keejay



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Child Abuse, Daddy Issues, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Healthy Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Making Love, Multi, Other, Personal Growth, Slut Shaming, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, breaking dawn au we all need, heartbroken jacob, insecure jessica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keejay/pseuds/keejay
Summary: When Jessica can't afford the college of her dreams she takes a year off and works at the local Forks diner, but runs into trouble on the way to work when her car breaks down. Our own trusty Jacob comes to her rescue.





	1. Prologue

Jessica Stanley was an ordinary girl. Captain of the volleyball team, winner of the state spelling bee every year, and most certainly the girlfriend of Mike Newton, linebacker on Forks High's football team. A pair of loving parents, a group of great friends, and straight A's. It was all a girl could ask for, right? Wrong. It all changed once Bella freaking Swan appeared.

The first day was fine, she was supposed to be the center of attention. Not that she cared for it that much. Mike and Tyler stared at her ass, Eric asked her on a date, which she said no to. What was so good about Bella freaking Swan?

Months passed, Mike and I broke up, no doubt because he wanted to ask out Bella. Edward Cullen took an interest in her. What the fuck for? That's what I wanted to ask them all. What the fuck so good about Bella freaking Swan.

I guess not much. After six months of being together, he dumped Bella in the woods and left her for dead. I felt bad for her; what a serious asshole. But things happen, and people get over it and find someone else. Oh, wait, not Bella. She just turns into a zombie for half a year and ignores everybody and stops caring for herself.

Suddenly Edward appeared, depressed and looking for Bella's hand in marriage. What a trip! Bella's best friend had a crush on her too. Mike and I had sex for the first time, and Lauren rocked Tyler's world. I was valedictorian at graduation and spoke a rocking speech. All Bella could do was gawk at Edward's white ass and ignore the whole message. You're supposed to make mistakes and try things over and over. Not getting married at eighteen to someone you might not even love in ten years. What fun was that?

Bella freaking Swan, I mean Cullen, got married. They invited Carlisle's beautiful cousins, three sisters, and Mike stared at their asses the whole time. Bella wasn't showing yet, so her dress fit nicely. And then Bella and Edward left on their honeymoon. Goodbye Bella freaking Swan!

They left for Dartmouth as soon and they got back, the Cullen's moving back to Alaska to be close to their sex on legs cousins. Forks, Washington died down from the excitement, and everyone left for college. I being the only one who took a few years off, stayed in Forks with my parents. And a few weeks into summer starting is where I met the infamous Jacob Black.


	2. Stupid Sally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jessica needs help. jacob is happy to oblige.

_Jessica Stanley's POV:_

"Damn it, come on Sally. Please turn on so I don't miss work! Please," I turned the key to my Jeep again, groaning in frustration as it didn't turn on. "Fuck, what am I going to do?" This diner job was all I had going for me at the moment. _How was I going to be able to get enough money for college without a job?_ I pulled my hands to my face and felt myself start to tear up. _What am I going to do?_

A large tan hand tapped my window, causing me to jump. He motioned for me to roll down the window, which I did with reluctance. I hope I still have some pepper spray in the console.

"Can I help you?" I asked, rolling my eyes as he smiled. What was he so happy about this early in the morning? His brown eyes glistened in the gray morning, long hair cupping his face. "You're Bella's friend, right?"

 _Wait_ ; Tan skin, large muscles, same big smile with pearly white teeth that I hadn't seen on many boys before. _Oh, great. Bella Swan's personal lap dog has arrived. More great news for a totally great morning._

"What's it to you?" He opened his mouth to speak but I held my hand up with an annoyed sigh. "Listen, I don't have time for chit-chat. My car won't start and I have to be at work in ten minutes. If you can't help me, I suggest you move your ass along."

"Feisty. Not a morning person?" He grinned again, leaning against the car door. His shirt tightened over his tricep. _Jesus, even if this morning is shit, at least I have a yummy view._ "I can take a look at your car for you. I am kind of really good at cars." Arrogance seeped out of his every pore. I rolled my eyes again and grabbed my bag, stepping out into the cool morning air and standing next to him.

He towered over me, to say it lightly. Gone was the gangly sixteen year old boy I had briefly met in La Push during my junior year, and what stood in his place was all tight and thick man. I felt a flush coat my cheeks and chest. I had never seen a more ripped specimen.

"So, you think you can fix Sally?"

"Sally?"

"My Jeep. Her name is Sally," He lifted the hood and nodded, eyes transfixed on its internals. "I got her last year for my birthday."

"What year?"

"2000. My parents thought I should have something more safe and durable than the little bug I wanted." He snorted, curling some loose hair behind his ear.

"A bug? Really?"

"Hey, it's a great car! What do you even drive?"

"Volkswagen Rabbit. Year 86." He pointed behind himself, and I grunted. The red vehicle stood out in front of the green foliage, the sprinkling of rain pattering on the hood. "I rebuilt it myself."

"So, it seems you're really good at cars. Ever think of owning a shop?"

"Everyday. Not that it'll ever happen." I leaned against the side of Sally, folding my arms in frustration. _Stupid car, stupid diner job, stupid Jacob Black and his stupid perfect body_. Jacob was silent as he fiddled with my cars insides. After a while he shut the hood and rubbed his hands together. "You want the good news, or bad news first?"

"Bad, I guess." _Ugh, this can't be happening right now._ He grinned his pearly grin and tucked another loose hair behind his ear.

"I'm going to have to drive it back to my garage and fix the problem."

"How am I supposed to get to work?" I felt my brow furrow. _Shit, mom is so not going to be happy with me missing my first day of work._

"That's the good news I was telling you about." I raised an eyebrow and waited for his response. Jacob chuckled at me before continuing, "I'm going to drive you."


	3. Bitchy Mrs. Newton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jessica deals with assholes with grace and dignity.

Jacob Black was, in all intents and purposes, a total asshole. After driving me to work, he jets off without a single goodbye or phone number. No, not for a date you nitwit. For a ride home after work. Anger was settled into my bones as soon as I walked through the door and clocked in. Jenny, a single mother raising her two sons, and Casey, a college student visiting her mom and stepdad for the summer, were already working with big grins on her face. I sneered at them.  _Ugh, I_ hate  _morning people_.

Work was tedious, dealing with aggravated customers and great tippers made the day all in all  _alright_. Not  _great_ , but better than this morning. The heated diner cooled my cold skin, and perspiration settled on my forehead. Why is it so hot in here? What do they want to do, roast the customers so they don't have to pay the price of ingredients? I used the back of my hand quickly and wiped it across my apron, going to my next table to take the order. My heart dropped into my stomach as soon as I saw the customers.

Mr. and Mrs. Newton, A.K.A. my ex-boyfriend's parents. Jesus, this day just can't get any worse, can it? I breathed through my nose deeply before pinning a wide, fake smile to my face. It can't be that awkward. Karen Newton gave me a warm smile, brushing her blonde hair back from her face.

"Hello, my name is Jessica and I'll be your waitress." My voice was upbeat, but on the inside my brain fizzled. "What would you guys like to drink?"

"Uhm, well," Karen paused for a moment and looked through the menu, her husband grumbling. "I'll have a sweet tea, and-" She looked over at Mr. Newton and pointed a manicured nail at it. "You want this, honey?" He nodded and turned towards the window, entranced in the pitter patter of a new rainfall. "He'd like a cup of coffee. Black." I quickly jotted the number on my notepad, slipping it back in my apron pocket.

"Alrighty then. I'll be back with your drinks in a second." I made a turn to leave, freedom set in my bones, when Mrs. Newton stopped me.

"Sweetie, it's really nice to see you so happy after what happened with you and Mike." She smiled widely, pearly whites glistening. "You should come visit me sometime at the store. You know Katie Marshall, right? She works there now; Took Bella's job for the summer. She can't afford college either." My face felt hot, and I could feel my temper rising.  _What's wrong with her, talking to me about this in a public place? Anyone could hear her_. I pushed my anger down, though, and smiled at her again. Kill them with kindness is the best solution, as mom always says.

"Thank you for your concern, Mrs. Newton. Katie and I were friends in school. I'll be sure to stop by and see you both real soon." With that I turned and fled to the kitchen, getting the drinks ready.

* * *

Work finally ended around six that night, and my feet were dog tired. I sat on the steps outside of the diner, waiting on Jacob to come pick me up. With nervous hands playing with my hair, I sighed in distress.  _What if he doesn't come? What if he stole my car and is using it for spare parts? I_ leaned my head into my knees and closed my eyes. _How am I supposed to get home from here?_

Like an answer to my prayers, the red vehicle pulled up on the street in front of me, and the grinning Native American honked. I grunted and quickly slipped inside, grateful for the car heat.

"I didn't think you were coming," I muttered as I stared down at my lap. "I thought you stole my car for spare parts."

"Why would I do that?"

"How should I know?" An awkward silence set in as they drove down the road.

"Do you want to check on how your car is doing or go straight home?" He paused for a second before continuing. "It's up to you."

"Mind if I come over after work tomorrow? I've got to get home and start on dinner for my parents." I fiddled with the bottom of my skirt. "It's my night to cook dinner."

"Yeah, that's fine. And your night?"

"We all take turns. Monday and Wednesday is my moms, Sunday and Tuesday are mine, and my dads are the rest."

"What are you making?" I brushed some of my hair from my face and gave him a quizzical look.

"Just some grilled chicken, maybe some potatoes. Definitely vegetables." Jacob wrinkled his nose, grunting.

"Vegetables are gross."

"No, they're healthy and delicious."

"Whatever you say, weirdo." The car suddenly stopped, and my two-story house came into view. Mom's car sat in the driveway, rain pattering over it. "So, I'll see you tomorrow. What time do you want to be picked up?"

"Seven thirty, if that's okay with you."  _It better be okay with you. I don't need to be late again._  He nodded and smiled at me. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." I unhooked my seatbelt and opened the door, sliding out. The chill sunk into my skin almost immediately.

"Yeah, see you later." I slammed the car door shut and started up my walkway, cringing as the car roared down the road.  _Can he be any louder? Stupid boys._


	4. Momma Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we meet mr. stanley.

When I finally got home, after saying a quiet and totally awkward goodbye to Jacob when he walked me to the door, I passed out on the large, sectional cream colored couch set up in my living room. It was surprising how well off we looked, considering how in debt we were. Nice large flat screen TVs, a queen sized bed in my room and a king sized one in my parents, the marble fireplace in my father's den. I'd never gone without, no matter how broke we actually were. I guess that had to be my mother's work, since she had always had two jobs.

After a good hour of napping and a few minutes of stretching and popping, I started on dinner, chopping carrots and potatoes for the beef stew I'd be making. After cutting up and seasoning the meat, I sat it in the large pan on top of the stove. Next, I added the onions, garlic, etc. and soon, I was well on my way to making it.

"Hey sweetie!" Mom exclaimed as she opened the door, a large smile appearing on her lips as she took in the smell. "Smell's great, sis!"

"Thanks, mom. How was your day of touching random people's bodies without washing your hands?" She tutted at me as she sat her purse down, swatting my arm playfully.

"I always wash my hands after I massage somebody, sis. What kind of person do you think I am?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" We both fell into a fit of laughter, tears peppering the corners of our eyes as we fought to catch our breath. Contrary to popular belief, a teenage girl can be best friends and very close to her mom. That wasn't the case with Lauren, though.

"So, how was your day at work? Meet anybody new?"  _Oh, here we go. Gossip time_. I sly grin rose to my face, my round cheeks reddening.  _My favorite._

"Well, this morning my car wouldn't start, and it was freezing outside. And then out of nowhere, Jacob Black pulls up."

"Billy Black's son?"

"I don't know. Most likely. But, anyway, he tells me he can probably fix it and gives me a ride to work. I didn't really expect him to come back for me when I got off, but he did. He's going to take me to see my car after my shift tomorrow." Mom nodded, eyes round with curiosity.

"Wasn't he the one that was always trying to get Charlie's daughter's attention while she was dating Carlisle's boy?" I nodded and rolled my eyes. Stupid, fucking, Bella Swan. Oh, wait,  _Cullen._  Excuse me while I gag. "He is a cutie! Just like his dad when he was his age."

"Ew, mom! TMI." She giggled and waved a hand at me, brushing some of her hair back from her face. It matched my own, in color and durability. I could barely get a brush to go through it half of the time.

"I bet you thought he was cute."

"Of course! He's a total hunk, mom. But I can't even think of him that way."

"Why not?" I slowly poured a couple scoops of beef stew into a bowl, handing it to mom as I put down the ladle. "Is it because of the age difference?" She took a timid bite from the meat, before chewing with strong vigor. "This tastes fabulous, by the way."

"Thanks. And nope, we're only two years apart. And I did go on a couple dates with that kid Embry a while ago."

"Then what's the problem?"

"He's still in love with Bella. And I hate Bella." I grunted and lay my head on the counter, sighing. "She and I are totally different, and he wouldn't be interested."

"The only difference between you and that girl is that you have the guts to not fall apart when one dumps you, Jess. She is a fine girl, but no self-esteem." She took another spoonful of stew as she spoke, which slightly slurred her words. "Always worried me why Charlie never got her any professional help for her problems." I nodded numbly. No one understood. She was such an idiot. Edward just leaves her to die in the woods and she takes him back when he suddenly moves back.  _Who does that?_

The door slammed shut from behind us, and we both jumped. Mom eyed me warily and set her bowl down, poker face appearing before I could blink.  _Playtime is over_ , I thought to myself grimly as my father appeared with an angry expression.  _Daddy's home._


	5. Romp in the Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anger turns into something else.

After an uneventful night of finishing up dinner and cleaning the house, I had fallen asleep and grumpily woken up to my alarm clock. Six thirty, an hour before Jacob would be arriving. I pulled myself numbly out of bed and jumped into the shower, wiping the past days grime away. Not fussing with my hair, I put it into a messy bun before smearing some eyeliner and mascara on my face. There wasn't really a uniform you had to wear at the diner, so I just threw on some tight fit jeans and a black v-neck shirt. Finally, I made my way downstairs and ate a bowl of fruit that included pineapple, peaches, and strawberries.

Thankfully, both of my parents had already left for work and I was left to my own devices. They had been divorced until getting back together my senior year, but now they were fighting again just like old times. I had thought it was a blessing finally having my father back in my life, but I was sadly mistaken. Gone were the amazing gossip sessions with mom all throughout the night, and instead uncomfortable silences because of dad's headaches. I felt stifled in my own home, but with a minimum wage job I wouldn't be able to even think of moving out.

After putting my bowl in the sink and brushing my teeth, I turned the lights off and slipped on my shoes before leaving the house. He was there, waiting in his rabbit looking through a car magazine. I wrinkled my nose in distaste as I locked the door and made my way over to the passengers side. He ignored me as I sat down, licking his finger tips and flipping to another page. I grunted and buckled my seat belt, my hands fumbling with it until it clicked.

"Can we go already?" I waited a response until he licked his fingers again and flipped the page. I huffed and leaned back into the seat, putting my feet on the dashboard. In a second flat my feet were back on the ground and Jacob glared down at me.

"Don't put your nasty shoes on my dashboard."

"Don't waste my precious time reading some silly magazine when you could be taking me to work." He grunted but didn't answer, pressing the petal on the car furiously. We took off like a light, and my heart felt like it was going to pump out of my chest. "What the fuck, Jacob? Did an engine fall on your head or are you just that brain dead?" Jacob ignored me still, even as I glared daggers at him. It went on like that throughout the whole ride, me gripping the seat and my chest while worrying about my precious heart, while he zoomed through traffic and avoided a speeding ticket god knows how. Finally, after what seemed like forever in hell, he pulled up to my work.

"Get out." I glared at him again before unbuckling my seat belt and opening my door, stepping out. I didn't even get the door shut before he took off, and I was left in a tizzy. Stupid ass teenager! He could have killed me! I huffed for a second before breathing in deeply and planting a fake smile on my face, entering the diner. Even if he wanted be a jackass, didn't mean I'd let it ruin my day. I'd have my car back soon anyway, so I wouldn't have to deal with mister anger problems for much longer.

* * *

 

With sweat caking my brow and my shirt sticky with syrup that I had accidentally spilled on myself, I stepped out of the restaurant ready to get home and go to sleep. Well, after I checked out how Sally was coming along. Jacob's red rabbit sat running in the parking lot, the paint shining in the sunlight. It was one thirty now, and I was finally done with my retched shift and away from human contact. God, people could be such idiots sometimes.

"Good afternoon," I said as I open the door, sliding inside and buckling myself up. He grunted an unintelligible answer out before taking off at a more normal speed than this morning. I guess he was still mad from this morning. Well, he had no one to blame but himself. If he hadn't wasted my time then I wouldn't have gotten an attitude. I rolled my eyes at him and turned to face the window, watching as the greenery passed me by. It was a surprising sunny day for Forks, one that the good old Cullen's would probably be camping on if we had still been in high school. I rolled my eyes, imagining Bella almost tripping down a mountain. Two left feet?  _More like an accident waiting to happen._

Ten minutes passed until I felt the silence in the car start to get to me. I chuckled to myself as I thought of what to say to Jacob to really rile him up. If he was mad now, he would be livid by the time he dropped me off back home tonight. Well, _if_  he gave me a ride back home tonight. I put on my sweetest voice before speaking.

"So, how do you know Bella so well?" He tensed, his fists clenching around the steering wheel. Again, he ignored me, his jaw clenching. I smirked, of course hes pissed. He loved the ugly duckling, after all. "I remember you being all over her when we went on that trip to First Beach. All she had to do was bat her eyes and you melted on the spot." Jacob didn't answer, not even his eyes strayed from the road. I sighed to myself in annoyance. _How much was it going to make this kid break?_

A thought struck my head like lightning and I snickered evilly before continuing, "Its hard to think about what you lost, you know? I mean, I get it. Mike and I broke up and it was killer. I guess I'm just lucky my ex isn't banging somebody else already."

The car screeched to a halt before being pulled to the side of the road. I bit my lip as he turned the car off before turning to me, his eyes pitch black with anger. I shuddered, half out of fear and half out of how hot he looked with his muscles bulging in his shirt. I shook the feeling away and winked at him, slipping my seat belt off.

"Let me guess, you want me to get out and walk home myself. I understand, I wouldn't want to be reminded of my failures either." I opened the door, pretending to step out before being yanked back.

"How can you act like such a bitch when I'm being so nice to you? I take you to and from work, fix your car, and this is the thanks I get."

"You were rude to me just as much as I've been rude to you, so don't even try to play the victim card."

"Whatever, you're fucking crazy."

"Thanks, I try." I stuck my tongue out at him before moving closer. "I may be a mega bitch, but at least I'm not some pathetic little boy who got his heart broken by some suicidal maniac with no self esteem. The difference between you and I, Jacob, is that I have a backbone and you let people walk all over you."

"Yeah, I guess having a backbone means treating anyone remotely nice to you like shit. No thanks, I'd rather be pathetic than a bad person." We were almost nose to nose now, glaring daggers at each other. My brain feeling a little hazy as I felt the heat radiating off of him, it was like he had a fever or something. Not to mention, he was super delicious to look at; full lips, a skin tone resembling melted caramel, and a body to die for. I guess he could feel the tension too, because his eyes drifted down to look at my body and then back up to my lips.

"You're pissing me off so bad right now." He whispered, closing his eyes and licking his lips. "Good thing you're sexy." I shuddered, my anger boiling but my head filled with nothing but the boy in front of me.  _What was wrong with me_? I know it had been awhile since Mike and I had sex, almost three months, but there should be no reason for me to get so turned on by this disease of a boy. I rubbed my thighs together to relieve friction, trying to put off the inevitable.

"I've never been more disgusted with someone in my life. I'm almost losing brain cells being this close to you." He leaned his forehead against mine, his warm hands gripping me closer. In an instant he pulled me over to sit on his lap, and I could feel his little friend poking up at me through his cutoffs.

"What brain cells?" Our lips touched swiftly, and I could feel how soft his were.

"I should be asking you the same question since you fell in love with Bella Swan. God, I hate her so much."

"Tell me about it, I wasted half a year on her just for her to go back to that pansy." He turned his face towards my neck, and he sucked lightly. I bit my lip, groaning. It had been so long since I had been with someone. Anyone.

"How could someone give up this and go back to Edweird." We kissed full on this time, his tongue slipping in to touch mine. Two warm hands gripped my ass, pressing me harder against him. "If it hadn't been so long since I had sex, I would never think to do someone so disgusting."

"And I wouldn't ever think to banging some bimbo without any brain cells if it wasn't urgent." With that agreement, our lips pressed together into a hard kiss and we both groaned.

* * *

 After pulling away from each other long enough to finish the ride to La Push, we made our way into his small home. It was cozy and warm; it felt like a lot of love was there. The opposite of mine, which felt cold and desolate almost.

"My dad is down at Charlie Swan's, so we have the place to ourselves." I nodded, following him to his bedroom. Charlie was Bella's dad, a nice man that my mom used to crush on in high school before she met my dad. We went down a hallway and stepped into a room on the right. As soon as the door closed, his hands gripped my ass and pulled me up against him, lifting me until my legs wrapped around. Both of our shirts left our bodies, and my bra came next. It was very rushed and there wasn't time to breathe.

"One good thing about you is that you have a bigger ass than her." Jacob gripped me tighter against him, rubbing his hardness against me. I scrapped my nails down his back, biting my lip.

"What else about me is better than her?" He turned and threw me down on the bed, unbuttoning and yanking my jeans down my legs. I was left in my black thong and matching bra, while he still wore cutoffs.

"You're a better kisser, but that's probably from you whoring around so much." I glared and leaned up, unbuttoning and yanking down his cutoffs, grinning as his hard member sprung out.

"At least I'm actually good looking enough to whore around, unlike you." He pushed me down into the mattress, taking my nipple into his mouth and sucking. I whimpered as he stopped, leaving it with a rough lick.

"On your knees." I obeyed with roll of my eyes, narrowing my eyes at the large appendage in front of me.

"I don't know how I'm going to fit nothing in my mouth." As he opened his mouth to retort I licked up his dick, sucking on the head. He gasped, his hand wrapped around my bun to hold me there as I took more in my mouth. He grunted, legs trembling. I held in the gag as he brushed the back of my throat, pulling him out of my mouth with a pop. I stood up and leaned up, my lips pressing against his softly before I returned to the bed. After slipping off my g-string, I lay on my hands and knees, my ass facing him as I shook it.

"Get to it already, slow poke. I want to cum before next century." Without warning, his warm hand smacked against my ass cheek, and his cock quickly slipped between my soaking folds. My body clenched his member tightly, moaning as he pushed inside of me. The sex was making me momentarily forget my anger at him, which would do well in his favor. As he rocked inside me I was almost mewling for more, bouncing back against him so he could go deeper.

"Shit, shit," The words were groaned out, and his hands gripped my hips tightly as he pounded harder.

"Too much to handle, Jacob?" I spit at him, giggling as he wrapped his hand around my throat, holding me there as he moved faster. With his hand gripping my neck like that, it was only a matter of time. "Oh my god," I groaned out, my orgasm rolling over me in waves. A few seconds later he shot off inside me, sending me into another tizzy. We stayed like that for a few minutes, collecting ourselves before he slipped out of me. I tumbled head first into his mattress, feeling tuckered out from working all morning and the excellent romp in the sheets with a sexy Native.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just trying to decide whether I should vomit from having your nasty boy sausage inside me or hold it in for the sake of your feelings."

"It wasn't nasty when you were cumming all over it." I snorted in response, rolling back over so I could get dressed. "Hurry up, I still need to show you your jeep before I take you back home." Quickly, I slipped on my bra and t-shirt, and then pulled my jeans up. I left the g-string off, picking it up and stuffing in Jacob's pocket. He was already dressed, even his shoes were on, I had left mine in the car, surprisingly. He grinned down at me, leaning to suck another mark on my neck. I moaned when I felt teeth bite into my skin, sighing as he pulled away. Jacob stuck his tongue out at me and grabbed my hands, yanking me to follow him.  _Oh boy, what had I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Sally was going to be just fine, as long as I got a battery. The bad part was I wouldn't be able to get another battery until I could afford it, which wouldn't be likely since I had to pay my dad rent and save up for college. So, in the meantime I would be getting more rides from Jacob. And that wasn't the worst time in the world, considering our romp in the sheets. We pulled up to my house around three, and my parents still weren't home.  _Thank god, I need to cover these hickeys up ASAP._  Jacob turned the car off and pulled me into a soul sucking kiss again, groping me through my sticky shirt.

"Do you work tomorrow?"

"No, that's my only day off."

"I'll be over around one, be ready." He leaned in to whisper in my ear, "And wear another pair of those sexy g-strings that show off your ass." I shuddered as he licked up the curve of my ear before sucking on my earlobe.

"Can't you come inside?"

"I already did that twice today." I smacked him before smashing my lips to his again, gripping his again hard member through his jeans. "You touch it you finish it."

"How about a big fat no." I unhooked my seat belt and swiftly got out the door, shutting it behind me before giving him a big wave. He shot off down the road again like a maniac, but I ignored it.  _He was allowed to boast, I guess. He did have sex with me, of course._

Once inside, I shut and locked the door, quickly going to the upstairs bathroom and closing and locking the door. A quick shower was on the agenda, especially since I smelt like sex and Jacob. I grin appeared on my face as I slipped out of my clothes, taking in the hickeys that covered my breasts. _Maybe this whole arrangement wouldn't be so bad_ , I thought to myself as I turned on the water. Jacob wasn't a bad guy, and his dick was huge compared to Mike's. My body hummed in delight as I stepped into the hot stream, the water helping my aching bones. If today was any good, tomorrow was going to be amazing.  _And I couldn't wait for it_.


	6. Comfort Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jacob and jessica grow closer.

After another uncomfortable dinner with my parents, I made my way upstairs and sent a couple texts back and forth to Angela and Lauren before crashing. It was around one in the morning when my phone started to ring, rudely awakening me out of a dead sleep.

Groggily, I held it to my ear, "Hello?"

"Jessica?" Jacob's asked urgently, and I grumbled.

"What do you want, Black? I'm trying to sleep."

"Come outside, I need to see you."

"Can't this wait? I'll see you in like five hours, dude." There was a low sob over the line and my eyes widened. "Jacob, what's wrong?"

"Everything's turning to shit, I don't know what to do." He cried again, and I felt terrible for being an asshole to him. "Please, come out. I just need someone right now."

"Okay."

I was already getting out of bed as he asked me confusedly. "Okay, what?" With a roll of my eye, I grabbed my backpack and started pulling things out of it.

"Okay, I'll be out in a sec." We said our goodbyes and hung up, and I went to work getting my stuff together. I had the weekend off, so I decided then and there to just stay at his house and come home when I had work again. Dad would be pissed, but he could suck it. Friends, if that was what Jacob was, came first.

In record time I had packed my bag with a few outfits, a swimsuit, pairs of pajamas, and changed into a pink sweatshirt and black leggings, matched with a red and bra pantie set. I gave my hair a brush and packed my straightener, before slipping on some deodorant, lotion, and spritzing on some vanilla perfume. I was not going to smell like a dead skunk, no matter how tired I was.

After that was all packed up I grabbed my house keys, a bottle of water, my phone and phone charger, and slipped down the stairs. When my socks and shoes were on I left the house, the cool air filling my lungs. It wasn't terribly chilly out, almost comfortable.

He was parked down the street in front of the Hopkins place, and I discretely ran and quickly climbed in, breathing out a sigh.

With swollen and red eyes, he gave me a weird look. "What's with the bag?"

"I have the weekend off, so you're stuck with me until Monday."

I jumped as my face met a gray shirt, and he enveloped me in a bear hug. I was a sucker for hugs, so of course, I held him just as tightly, breathing in his smell. He smelt so good it was unreal. A lot of guys didn't care about their hygiene, so it was nice that he took care of himself.

Jacob bawled into my shoulder, and I rubbed his back soothingly.

"I-I'm sorry about this, I just-"

"It's okay. That's what friends are for, right?"

"I feel like I don't have those anymore." He held me for a few seconds longer before he wiped his eyes and sped off, leaving me in a slight daze. The vehicle traveled at a quick pace, and it must have lulled me to sleep because that's the last thing I remember before opening my eyes next.

* * *

When I woke up again, we were parked in front of the diner. Rubbing my eyes, I took a few gulps out of my water bottle before looking over at Jacob. He gave me a small smile.

"Let's get some breakfast, I'm starving." The radio clock read one-thirty.

"Okay, but only if you're paying."

"My treat." We slipped out of the car and headed inside, the light disorientating me as we sat down in a booth. Almost immediately my co-worker, Janie, came over and handed us menus and took our drink orders. She gave me the stink eye, but I ignored her. It was too early to deal with bitches.

Jacob took in her glare and turned to me questioningly, "What's her problem?"

"She's mad because I wouldn't trade her shifts last week. It wouldn't have been that big of a deal, but she never follows through. I don't just don't fuck with her."

"I see." We both eyed the menu and I decided on the pancakes, while Jacob got the breakfast platter and a plate of waffles. "So, is Sally your first car?"

"No, I used to have White Mercury, but my dad took it when his truck hit the shitter."

"That's shitty."

"I'm used to it." We sat in silence for awhile, and I decided to see if Angela was awake yet. She had been staying up all hours of the night lately, living off of pot upon pot of coffee to get her projects done.

_Jessica: Hey, you awake?_

_Angela: Yeah, why?_

_Jessica: You know how I slept with Jacob yesterday?_

_Angela: Yeah, you wouldn't stop going on and on about his washboard abs and huge ding dong lol._

_Jessica: Well, he took me to breakfast. I'm staying with him this weekend._

_Angela: You sure that's a good idea?_

_Jessica: Why wouldn't it be?_

_Angela: Isn't there a thing called sisters before misters? He was Bella's first._

_My head started pounding just at the sight of her name._

_Jessica: She doesn't own him, he's his own person. And they never dated anyway._

_Angela: But she really liked him, and if Edward hadn't moved back they might have started dating._

_Jessica: Yeah, she might have. But we'll never know because she married Edward and now they're probably living it up in the Bahamas or France or wherever._

_Angela: Still, she liked him._

_Jessica: It's in the past, now I'm taking advantage of the future._

_Angela: I support you in all you do, girl. Update me on what happens._

_Jessica: I will love you._

_Angela: Love you too!_

The food finally came and I dug in, slathering it in butter and syrup. I didn't care about being lady-like, I just ate. It was great to eat without feeling judged by my every movement.

"It's nice to see a girl that can eat. Most are too worried about looking like a pig in front of a guy, but you're doing just fine." Jacob teased, and I sneered.

"You're a guy?"

"Would a girl have fucked you like I did yesterday?"

"Don't underestimate girls, they know more about pussy than guys usually do."

"I'll show you when we get to my place how much I know about pussy."

"I can't wait for three seconds of pleasure." He sneered before taking another large bite of his food.

"Just eat your food, smart ass."

* * *

The road back to his house lulled me to sleep without trying, and I woke up later in his bed. With narrowed eyes, I rolled around sleepily until I found him beside me, looking down at a picture. His sad eyes made me remember what happened earlier; his un-stereotypical crying and needing a friend. What could he be staring at that made him so sad?

"What are you looking at?" In a rush, he put the picture back on his nightstand and turned to me with sad eyes.

"Oh, nothing. Go back to sleep."

"I thought you were going to show me how much you knew about pussy?" He broke out into a smile and chuckled.

"I don't know, are you up for it?"

"Who do I look like, Bella Swan?" His eyes grew dark, and for a second I thought I'd ruined the mood. But then he kissed me, his lips warm and soft. I couldn't help but moan.

"Okay, you asked for it." He kissed down my neck, sucking a mark here and there. "And keep quiet, my dad is sleeping."

"I think I can handle it." There was a low light on from the lamp close to his bed, giving the room a warm aura. He slowly slipped me out of my sweatshirt and bra, licking and sucking on my right nipple. I bit my lip to keep a moan, swallowing roughly. His left hand cupped my other breast, rolling it around in his hands. "F-fuck."

Jacob moved to pull down my leggings, leaving me in my red thong. My shoes and socks were nowhere to be seen, but I did have a habit of kicking my socks off in my sleep.

"Look at you, all naked and ready for me." My core throbbed at the huskiness in his voice. "Fuck, you're so hot." Kissing up my body, he bit into my throat and moaned into my neck.

" _Jacob_." I groaned quietly, running a hand into his thick hair and tugging. He moaned again, rubbing himself against me. He was already so hard.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Touch me."

He gave me a cheeky grin before continuing, "Touch you where? Your forehead, your elbow?"

"Eat my pussy, Jacob."

"I don't know if I should, you've been pretty rude to me lately."

" _Please_." I rubbed myself against him and his breath caught in his throat.

"O-okay, but only this once. I wouldn't want you thinking I was an asshole or anything."

My brow furrowed and I let out a shaky laugh. "But you are an asshole?"

"Do you really want to be insulting me at a time like this?"

"N-no! Of course not."

"That's what I thought." The room felt like a sauna, and my heart was beating like hummingbird wings. He slid down my body, kissing my skin until he hit the waistband of my underwear. With diligent fingers, he pulled off the garment. We made eye contact for a second, and a shiver went up my spine.

In an instant, his mouth was on me, and my toes curled. All thoughts left my brain and soon my body was on fire. His tongue was soft and rough at the same time, and he made lewd slurping sounds that would have had me cringing if I hadn't been so turned on.

"Oh my god, Jacob." With a grin, he pulled away. I whimpered and tried to tug his head back.

"Shh, remember what I said."

"K-keep quiet. Got it."

"Good girl." I softly moaned as his tongue made contact with my clit, my left hand grabbing at my breast and squeezing.

"Yes, yes. Don't stop." Jacob slipped in a finger, then a second one. I sucked in a breath and all at once the pleasure became too great. "Ah, fuck."

I came harder than I had in my life, biting my lips to keep in my moans as I rocked back and forth on his hand and mouth. When it was finally over, he pulled away and licked his wet fingers.

"So, what was that you said?"

"Okay, you win. I'm going to sleep now. Wake me up when it is a reasonable hour." I rolled onto my side and felt myself start to drift, exhaustion settling in my bones.

"Going to bed already? I need some help now, Jess."

"Use your hands. If you'll be excusing me, I need to rest."

"You can't have your ass looking that good and not expect me to go crazy."

"Sorry, I can't help being beautiful."

"No, you're still an ugly troll. Just an ugly troll with a nice ass."

"Wow, you must really not want me to get laid."

"I was kidding! Come on, Jess." He laid beside me and pulled me close, rubbing his erection on me. I covered my mouth and muffled a moan. "You know I can make you feel good."

"But sleep can make me feel even better."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes. Now let me sleep."

"Let me make you feel good, Jessie. I just want to please you." He nipped my ear and I felt my need to sleep dissolving. I knew he was only doing this to please himself, but I was too horny to care.

"Okay, fine. But after this, I'm going to sleep!"

"Of course, of course." Jacob wasted no time in flipping me back to my previous position and stripping off his clothes. My breath died in my throat as I took in his naked form.

_How did I get so lucky to be in his bed tonight?_

He kissed me again before rubbing himself at my opening, groaning softly.

"Fuck, so wet." In one thrust he was inside me to the hilt, and I covered my mouth with both hands to keep quiet. It was only the second time we'd had sex, but I don't know if I could ever get used to being this deliciously filled. It was as if every one of my nerve endings were live wire, and all thoughts left my head. Jacob rocked in and out of me slowly, filling me all the way up again before pulling almost completely out. "Shit, you're so tight." His hands gripped both of my hips as he moved at a fast pace, and I saw stars.

"Don't stop, don't stop." I whimpered as he pounded into me roughly, sending shock waves throughout my system. One of his hands let go of my hip and wound around my throat, and I groaned. My hands gripped his wrist and my hips met his thrusts. "Yes, yes."

"Oh my god." He groaned as my orgasm washed over me. A scream left my mouth, but I was silenced by his lips. Jacob emptied himself inside of me a second later, moaning into my mouth.

A few minutes passed before he let go of my throat and pulled out of me, rolling onto his back. We both breathed in and out for a few seconds, just staring up at the bland ceiling.

"I said to be quiet, and what do you do? You almost scream and wake the whole city."

"Oh, shut up. You know I couldn't help it."

"I've got a banshee in my bed, tsk tsk."

"Yeah, and I'm about to rip your head off if you don't let me sleep." I snapped, rolling back over and closing my eyes. I was so tired that it didn't take any time for me to start to fall asleep.

Something wet and cold suddenly touched me between my legs, and I jumped, sucking in a breath.

"Shh, I'm just cleaning you off. Just relax." He whispered before continuing what he was doing, wiping my skin off until it was clean. My face flushed and my heart tightened; None of the other guys would take the time to clean me off, they wouldn't care at all. I was almost starting to think he cared about me until I glanced at his nightstand and the picture he was staring at earlier.

It was him and Bella on a motorcycle, grinning from ear to ear. He looked happy, and you could tell by his eyes he loved her.

I covered my face with my hands and breathed in deeply.

Another stupid mistake made by Jessica Stanley. He only cared about one thing, and that was getting off. Once my car was fixed, we'd go back to being strangers. But did I really want that?

* * *

The next time I woke up it was around nine in the morning, and Jacob was nowhere to be seen. I was naked and alone, and a little disgruntled. Where did he go off too?

As if on cue he walked in the room, freshly showered and chipper.

"Finally, it took forever for you to wake up."

"How long have you been awake?"

"A few hours, give or take."

"You should sleep more."

"I run better on no sleep." He sat down on the bed beside me and rubbed his fingers up and down my back. In an instant, my eyes were closed and I leaned forward more. If I hadn't been so distracted, I would have wondered what the fuck he was doing being so intimate with me. "So, any ideas on what you want to do today?"

"We could see a movie, I guess."

"That sounds good. Anything in particular?"

"Not really. We can decide when we get there."

"We could go eat too. I'm starving."

"You and food. You could probably eat an elephant and still have room for seconds."

"Ah, you know me so well." Jacob stopped rubbing my back and stood up before starting towards the door. "I'm making grilled cheese sandwiches, so you better get your butt in here before I eat them all."

"Grilled cheese for breakfast?"

"No, for lunch, you dunce."

"Ugh, you better put ham in mine."

"What kind of grilled cheese sandwich doesn't include ham?"

"My mistake."

* * *

"You were fifteen when you had sex? Wow, I didn't think you had it in you." With a plate stacked high of grilled cheese and ham sandwiches and two cans of root beer, we sat at the kitchen table and chatted idly. One thing had led to another, and we did the most middle school thing and started a game of twenty questions that had gone well over twenty by now.

"Yup, it was last summer. My friends and I were surfing and so were these three other girls. One thing led to another and we all got a bottle of Jack Daniels and the rest is history." Between bites, he shoved in grilled cheese sandwiches left and right, and I was starting to feel concerned. Did no one feed him? "How old were you? Don't tell me I was your first."

"As if, like I'd let  _you_  deflower me. It was freshman year and I was dating this boy named Eric. He's a major geek but a total sweetheart, and we were alone at my house and it just kind of happened. Besides you, he's still the best guy I've been with."

"And how many guys  _have_  you been with?"

"Hey! It's my turn to ask you a question."

"Sorry, sorry."

"How many girls have you been with, Jacob?" He was silent for a second, a slight blush coating his cheek. "Don't tell me you've only been with that beach babe! Come on, with that body you're missing out on a lot, buddy." (Jacob blushing and acting bashful, he has a serious praise kink to go with his dom kink)

"Actually, I've only been with two other girls: Kelly Behr and Gabby Nez. Gabby and I dated for a few months this year, but it didn't work out because we were better as friends." He got a far-off look in his eye and bit his lip. "Gabby's got to be the second-best girl I've been with, though. Her body was so thick, and she had the best ass."

"You're an ass guy, I presume?"

"Stop teasing me! Okay, next question. Who are the boys you've slept with?"

"Eric Yorkie, Mike Newton, Austin Marks, Lee Stephens, and you, obviously."

"You banged marshmallow?"

"Marshmallow?"

"Remember that movie night that Bella put together and everyone got the flu?" My face scrunched up in distaste as I nodded. Lauren and I had gotten drunk off Peach Schnapps and binge-watched Golden Girls. "Mike got sick in the bathroom when I was trying to put the moves on, Bella. I would have succeeded, but Marshmallow just had to ruin everything." He wiped his hands with a napkin as he finally finished his food. "Not like it would have made a difference anyway."

"Yeah, he has a way of doing that."

"Sorry, sore subject?"

I ignored his comment and asked. "What do you do in your spare time?"

"I fix cars."

"Yeah, but what else? You can't only fix cars. I know you surf and cliff dive, too, but what about just you? What do you do when you're alone?"

"I sometimes make things out of wood."

"What do you mean?"

"Like little charms. When we're scraping for money, my dad and I sell them to tourists."

"Can you show me one?"

"Ah, maybe later. I've got to run to my buddy Sam's to drop something off, so I'll be back in a half an hour."

"Oh, okay." He left without another word, looking stiff and uncomfortable. Was it something I said?

* * *

I quickly finished my food and washed our dishes before hopping into the shower. After showering, I got ready and dressed in a pair of black jeans, white t-shirt, and a black sweatshirt I had found in Jacob's closet. Not feeling motivated enough to do my hair, I blow dried it and put it into a tight bun, before slipping on some light makeup.

With a sigh, I slumped onto the couch and sent a few texts back and forth with Lauren to pass the time. It had been a couple hours and Jacob still wasn't back yet. Where did he go, anyway?

In annoyance, I flicked on the television and watched a few episodes of Fairly Oddparents. By the time Jacob came in, it was already four o'clock. His face looked grim and his shirt was nowhere to be seen. With a grunt, he slumped onto the couch and closed his eyes. My blood was boiling.

"Where have you been?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Just out! Geeze, who are you, my father?"

"What's with your attitude? You're the one that abandoned me to do god-knows-what with god-knows-who."

"Can you just shut up for five seconds? I have a headache."

"Excuse you? What gives you the right to tell me to shut up?"

"Oh my god, you're so annoying."

"And you're a fucking asshole, Jacob."

"I don't have the energy for this. I'm going to go get ready so we can go see that stupid movie." He stood up and walked away, but I could catch him muttering. "Maybe then you'll shut your mouth." My face reddened in embarrassment; I didn't think I was that annoying. I had become a lot less annoying the past few years. I leaned my head into my hands and sighed. Was I really that annoying?

No wonder Mike dumped me. All I did was antagonize him, and I did the same thing to my other ex's. I breathed in deeply and wiped a tear that escaped my eye.  _Stupid, stupid, Jessica always fucking up._

* * *

Jacob got showered and ready in no time, and soon we were on the road. It took a few hours to get there, so I napped on the way. Anything to break away from the tense car ride. Jacob's eyes were hard and his hand tight around the wheel. He was so mad and it was unnerving.

I woke up when we pulled up, and I quickly unhooked my seat belt and went to get out. But Jacob pulled me back, now calm eyes looking back at me. His stare was so serious it made me want to look away, but I fought the urge.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I shouldn't have bothered you."

He shook his head and sighed. "I'm the one that left without telling you why. You had every right to be angry."

"Y-yeah."

"Do you forgive me?"

"I don't know.. Are you going to buy me a large popcorn?"

"Ugh, fine."

"Extra butter?"

"Sure, sure. So you forgive me, or not?" His eyes were so worried that I almost laughed. With a nod, I pulled him into for a sweet kiss before breaking away.

"Does that answer your question?" Jacob grinned down at me, before pulling me back in for another kiss.

* * *

Jacob and I headed into the theater intent on enjoying the rest of our evening, but it seems life had other plans for me. We were in line to get our tickets when I saw them. Lauren was hand in hand with my ex-boyfriend, the guy I had dated on and off all of high school, Mike. My stomach dropped, and suddenly I felt sick. I guess she had come home for the weekend, but to go on a date with Mike? A sharp pain jabbed at my heart.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, just not really feeling the movie anymore. Mind if we leave?"

"What, why? I thought you were excited to see it?"

"Well, I'm not anymore. I'll meet you outside." I turned to leave, but because I'm amazingly unlucky, they spotted me.

"Jess! Hey, over here!" Lauren excitedly motioned me over, while Mike looked a little guilty and uncomfortable. Half of me wanted to run out and not talk to either of them again, but the other half of me knew that was stupid. She'd just call me later and demand to know what my problem was.

With a heavy heart, I walked over to them, putting a fake smile on my face. The smile felt like a thousand pounds on my face.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you were at school?"

"Came home for the weekend, my mom's been complaining she missed me so I thought, why not?" She rolled her green eyes and smiled over at Mike. "She was annoying the shit out of me, but then Mikey here asked me out and saved me."

_Mikey, really? How old are we, nine?_

She leaned her head on his shoulder, and I breathed in deeply to keep from getting sick. "My knight in shining armor."

"Heh, yeah, I guess." Mike exclaimed, his cheeks flushing red. He used to react to me like that, dorky and bashful. But now he's acting like that with her. My eyes filled with tears, but I blinked them away. I wouldn't cry in front of them, wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

"Well, I hope you both have fun on your date. I've got places to be, so I'll text you later." I was just about to make my getaway, but then out of nowhere, warm fingers filled the empty spaces between mine.

Slowly, I turned to see Jacob's hulking six-foot figure, muscles bulging in his maroon short sleeve shirt and an angry expression on his face. He looked so sexy at that moment, I thought I would combust.

"Jessie, are these guys bothering you?" He puffed out his chest and gave me a wink. I let out a laugh and shook my head. He was such a dork. Sexy as hell, but still a dork.

"No, I'm fine."

"Ooo, is that Jacob Black I see?" Lauren implored, eyes raking over his frame. I fought the urge to deck her.  _Keep calm, Jessica. She's your best friend._

"The one and only."

"How could Bella let you slip through her fingers?" He held my hand tighter, and I rubbed the back of his soothingly.

"Her loss, Jessie's gain, I suppose." He turned to me and motioned towards the door, and I nodded. We left without a second glance to the happy couple, not letting go of each other until we got to his car.

It was quiet for a second as I tried to make sense of my emotions but came up empty.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, let's just go home." I couldn't meet Jacob's eyes as fresh tears poured down my cheeks, and with the sleeve of my shirt, I rubbed them away.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Jess-"

"Fine! I'm actually pretty upset right now. My best friend was on a date with my ex-boyfriend." Swallowing thickly, I tried to hide my pain. This was so embarrassing. "I can't believe she'd do that to be."

"Come here, let Papa Jake comfort you." He pulled me into his arms and I bawled. Tons of emotions swirled inside of me; embarrassment, sadness, anger. If I had been in my right mind I would have sucked it up and moved forward, just as I have the past year, but the pot had boiled over and I was a mess. I guess crying because of Jacob earlier opened some sort of dam inside me. It was so embarrassing.

"Why does it hurt so much?"

"I ask myself the same thing every day." He rubbed my back in a soothing rhythm, humming softly. After a while I finally calmed down and just lay my head against his shoulder, breathing in and out. It was almost comfortable; just us two in his dark car. But then bad thoughts started to filter in again, and I started to pull away from him.

"I'm sorry, this must be so annoying. I'll get off of you." Jacob's hold tightened on me, and I felt more tears streak down my face. "Come on, don't do this for my benefit. Just let me go."

"You aren't annoying, Jessica."

"How can you say that? You told me yourself that I was annoying earlier!"

"That was a mistake."

"Yeah, I bet."

"Everyone is annoying once in awhile, but that doesn't take away from your good qualities."

I snorted, wiping my eyes away roughly. "Good qualities? You mean my amazing body and great intercourse skills?"

"Its true that you are very skilled in the bedroom, but you're not just that."

"Hmph, sure."

"You're pretty, sweet, and smart. You went to breakfast with me even though it was the middle of the night and I was bawling like a baby."

"Anyone would have done that."

"No, they wouldn't have. You're the only one I could go to, Jessica."

"You don't mean that."

"I do!" Out of nowhere, he started to tickle me. Giggles erupted from my mouth as I tried to crawl away from him, but I was stuck firmly in place. "I'm not stopping until you admit you're amazing."

"P-please, give me mercy!"

"Say it, say it!"

"Fine! I'm amazing! Do you hear me, Jacob? I'm amazing!" In an instant, his fingers stopping digging into my sides and I slumped against his chest, laughs still escaping my mouth.

"Now, was that so hard?"

"You're an asshole." I playfully smacked his chest before crawling back into my seat and buckling up. He just gave me a shit eating grin before starting the car up. "You owe me an extra large pizza and cheesy breadsticks now."

"Your wishes are my command, your majesty." We took off at lightning speed, I blushed at his words, thankful that the darkness hid my face. Maybe this was a new beginning, the lighthouse at the end of the foggy sea that was my life. Just maybe, this was a turning point that would change forever.

I turned and took another look at Jacob, marveling at his beautiful features in the streetlights that we passed under. Just maybe, I could fall in love with this boy.


	7. Black Eye Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mike is an idiot and jessica is a bad bitch.

The next few weeks passed by blissfully. Jacob and I spent time together every chance we could get, either by sexy rendezvous or just midnight runs to McDonald's. Lately, dad had taken to working late while mom stayed out during all hours of the night partying, so anything to get me away from the stresses of my home life were gratefully appreciated.

At the moment, Jacob and I sat in front of his house in lawn chairs, sipping cans of his father's beer. It was a rare sunny day for Washington, and we were taking full advantage of the weather by relaxing outside. Jacob's smile was like sunshine, and I couldn't help but stare at him whenever he wasn't looking.

Since that night at the movies, something had changed between us. We were closer, more intimate. It was almost like having a boyfriend without the label. And I was really starting to like Jacob, even though it was idiotic. He was still in high school and had a past with  _Bella_  of all people. We would never last, so why hold hope?

As I glanced at his soft expression as he took in the scenery around him, I asked myself that question again.

"This is the life, Jess."

"Huh?"

"Us sitting like this drinking these beers. This is how it's supposed to be."

"And why is that?"

"No stresses of life, no one to bother us. Just us, these beers, and the sunshine."

"Amen to that." We clinked our cans together then downed the rest of the contents before crushing them and throwing them behind us. "I'm craving some ice cream, let's go get some."

"But I'm so relaxed here."

"Come on, Jake! I want some double fudge chocolate swirl really bad."

"How are you going to convince me?"

"Ugh, you sleazeball."

"Suck me off right here and I'll buy you a double scoop."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He chuckled lowly. "Do we have a deal?"

"Of course, of course." Slowly, I stood up and stretched before sinking down to my knees in front of him. With a soft touch, my hands grazed his thighs, and he sucked in a breath. I unbuttoned his shorts and slowly started to pull them down, looking up at Jacob through my lashes. He breathed heavily before biting his lip, lifting his hips as his shorts slid down his thighs. He was already so hard, and I almost drooled at the sight of him. It had been a few days since we had sex, and I could feel myself soaking.

I grasped him with both my hands before sliding the head into my mouth. Jacob groaned and grabbed a handful of my hair, tugging softly. "Jess…" I moaned around his length, taking him all the way until he was hitting the back of my throat. He grunted and thrust deeper into my mouth, causing me to gag. "Ah, shit."

"Am I interrupting something?" All at once Jacob pushed me off and yanked up his shorts, not caring that I fell and got dirt on my white sweatshirt. Two boys that looked similar to Jacob clutched their stomachs and laughed like hyenas, while Jacob just glared.

"What do you both want?"

"We just wanted to chill with our favorite bro, but if you're busy…"

"Nah, pull up a chair. There's two over by the garage you can use."

Once they had their chairs set up, they sat on the other sides of us; the shorter and more muscled boy next to me, while the taller lankier boy next to Jacob.

"Hi, I'm Quil. Nice to meet you." He leaned a hand to shake and I took it happily, swallowing my embarrassment. "That's Embry over there." I gave a wave to the boy, who waved backs shyly.

"I'm Jessica."

"Oh, you're friends with that Mallory girl, right?"

"I guess…" She had texted me every day since I caught her on her date with Mike, but I had only answered a handful of times. It still burnt me bad, even though I didn't want to admit it.

Quil smirked and ran a hand through his buzzed hair. "I remember when she kept stalking Paul after they hooked up at a party. She still tries to text him."

"Sounds like Lauren, she never gets the hint."

"So, how did you guys meet?"

"Her car broke down and I was her knight in shining armor."

"More like clueless dork in jorts." Embry and Quil guffawed while Jacob just grunted.

"Ah, the famous jorts. I think everyone in our gang went through that phase."

"Jared's still going through it. I think he has a pair of jorts for every day of the week."

"Jared Cameron?"

"Yep, you heard of him?"

"He and my bestie Angela almost dated, but then he met his girlfriend and she met her boyfriend. They're still friends, though."

"The infamous pastor's daughter. She's a real cutie."

"Tall like a model." Embry mused, and the boys hummed in agreement.

"She has that whole innocent girl next door vibe about her."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "It's not an act, she's literally an innocent girl next door."

"Embry loves nice girls." He leaned over to my ear and whispered quietly. "His biggest kink is cuddling."

"Hey! I heard that!"

"What? I didn't say anything." As they were speaking back and forth, I turned to Jacob and he gave me a wink before grabbing at himself through his shorts. I flushed and felt a mix of excitement and embarrassment.

"Hey, Quil, I just remembered that Sam wanted to talk to you. Said something about you missing something-"

"Oh crap! I forgot I had patro- practice last night!" Quil jumped from his seat before grabbing Embry by the wrist and yanking him away. They disappeared as quick as they came, leaving Jacob and me in a tense silence. I looked over at him again and he nodded towards the house.

In what seemed like a matter of seconds, I was on his bed on my knees, trembling as he pulled down my jeans. His hands were so warm on my freezing skin, and he rubbed and grabbed at my ass and legs. Every so often his finger would brush against my center, leaving me breathless.

"I love seeing you like this. All fucked out in my bed." I shuddered as his husky voice entered my ear, feeling myself drip down my legs. "F-fuck, how did I get so lucky?"

Almost frantically, his mouth secured itself between my legs and sucked at my clitoris roughly. My head dropped to the mattress, and I moaned pathetically into the fabric.

Jacob added one, two fingers. When he had three sliding in and out of my wet channel I thought I might implode.

"P-please, Jake."

"Please what? Use your words."

"I need you inside of me."

"I don't know if you notice, but I already am," I grumbled in annoyance, but that quickly disappeared as he started to move his fingers faster. I grabbed at his bedsheets and rubbed back against his hand and tongue. Jacob pulled away again after a long lick up my pussy, chuckling at my neediness. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"Fuck me, please." Unfortunately, his hands slipped out of me and I was left a shaky mess. "Please, hurry." I could hear his zipper go down and his shorts fall to the floor. When he rubbed the head of his cock against my opening, I almost came right then and there. "Aaah, fuuuck."

He slid all the way inside, and we stayed that way for who knows how long, basking in each other's pleasure.

I don't think I could ever get tired of this.

* * *

I licked up my chocolate fudge swirl double scoop with glee, while Jacob just rolled his eyes at my antics. After some mind-blowing sex, we cleaned up and drove to Forks, ending up at JT's Sweet Stuffs where he begrudgingly got the ice cream I had been craving.

"You better finish all of that. It cost a fortune."

"Yes, two dollars really put a dent in your bank account." We stepped into the rare sunshine again and started walking back towards the truck, but then I stopped.

"What is it?"

"Why don't we take a nice walk? I want to enjoy this."

"Okay, weirdo. Let's go for a walk."

A comfortable, warm breeze blew through the air and Jacob suddenly grabbed my free hand and laced our fingers together. It had become almost instinctual to us, this level of skinship. I was content with letting it continue, even though it didn't seem like it was written in the guidelines of our friends with benefits rules.

Rules be damned, holding hands was one of the best things in the world. With a quirk of my head, I took in Jacob's large grin and raised an eyebrow.

"What's got you so happy?"

"You." I turned away in embarrassment, but a small smile appeared on my face.

Damn him, making me feel these things. Playing with my heart like this. But I was a glutton for punishment, so of course, I dealt with it.

We walked for a while longer, until we were to Newton's Outfitters. I could almost imagine Mike through the window talking to customer, blue eyes wide and a smile on his face. But then I blinked, and my vision vanished.

"You okay?" Jacob asked me, and I just shrugged.

"Mhm, I'm fine."

"Come on, let's get back to the truck. I have to drop you off at work in a little bit, anyway."

"Ugh, work. The bane of my existence."

"Don't worry, I'll bring you back to mine when you get off and I'll make you feel good all-night long." I rolled my eyes but pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I can't wait." We made it back to the truck as I finished my ice cream and then he dropped me off at work. Time passed quickly and by the end of the night, I was ready to pass out from exhaustion.

* * *

Three days later and everything all came to fruition. It was the most awesome, amazing, and marvelous day ever. Today I, Jessica Danielle Stanley, finally have enough money to buy a new battery and get my car fixed! I missed Sally desperately and was tired of relying on Jake, even if I loved spending time with the knucklehead.

Jacob ran me to the bank to cash my check before dropping me off at home. He'd find me a deal on a battery and get back to me tomorrow. Walking inside, I slipped my shoes off and started to go up to my room. A rough hand stopped me.

"Rent is due, Jess." Dad stood there with a look of annoyance on his face and I fought the urge to slap him right there.

"I just paid it last week!"

"That was three weeks ago, young lady. And don't take that tone with me."

"This isn't fair. I just made enough to get a new battery for my car and you try and take it from me. Well, no. I'll pay you rent next week."

"Give me that money or you're out. I won't have some degenerate living in my house!"

"This is mom's house, you cheap asshole. And you make way more than either of us, so why do you need my money for rent? You can cover it easily!" My face grew hot and my breath came out ragged as I stared up at the man I used to call my father. No, now I knew he was one of the biggest pieces of shit I knew. Coming back into our lives as if nothing happened, making us subservient to him. Dangling money in front of our noses while he scrapped by and then forcing us to give into his every demand. But no more, I'm not a toy to be played with. I pushed him back and glared up at him. "You think you're such a man because you pick on and control women smaller than you? You think forcing your daughter to pay for rent while she's struggling to pay for college and to fix her car makes you powerful? Shoving how rich you are in our faces even as you force us to give you all that we earn? You're nothing but a piece of shit and I wish mom would kick you out, so I wouldn't have to deal with your bullshit ever again."

It happened so fast I didn't see it coming. His fist connected to my eye and I was on the ground covering my face with my hands. I refused to look him in the eye as I sobbed.

"You fucking hit me! You hit your own daughter! You're such a man, aren't you, dad?" I asked sarcastically as I pulled my hands away and stared at the floor.

"Jessie, I didn't-" I stood up and walked out of the house without giving him a second glance. My head ached but I ignored the pain as I dialed Jake's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Jess, I'm a little busy. Can we talk later?" I could hear the clanking of tools from the other end. At the sound of his voice, I broke down and sobbed.

"I-I need s-someone right now. Please come get me."

The other line went quiet before he quickly answered, "I'll be right there."

I sat in a daze until he arrived. It could have been minutes or hours, I had no idea. I slid into the passenger side and leaned my head against the window.

"Jess, what happened to your face?"

"It's nothing. Let's go."

"Did he do it?" I nodded and started to bawl. Immediately, Jacob pulled me into his arms and rubbed my back soothingly. "That fucker. Want me to beat his ass?"

"N-no, let's just go to your house. I need to forget for a while." He nodded, and I climbed back into my seat. We took off at lightning speed and without knowing I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up I lay in his bed, wrapping in his comforter and alone. Music played from the other room and I could smell something delicious cooking. Getting out of bed, I made my way through the living into the kitchen. Jacob fried bacon in a skillet while dancing to a pop song that kept repeating the words "hips don't lie".

"Nice moves got any for me?" He froze and turned abruptly, his face tinged pink. I couldn't help but burst into laughter, clutching my stomach as it started to ache.

"Hey, stop laughing. You know I've got the moves."

"You're such a knucklehead."

He served the food onto two plates while I poured two glasses of milk.

"Dad's over at the Clearwater's so it'll be just us." I hadn't met the infamous Chief Black yet, and maybe that was a good thing. I'm not really the kind of girl you bring home to meet dad.

We dug into our plates of food and barely spoke back to each other, but that was fine with me. Any time with Jake was good, even if we were silent.

I spent the rest of the day with him watching movies and then he dropped me off at home around eight o'clock. Dad's car was gone, and I slept soundly knowing he wasn't in the house.

* * *

I woke up with a grumble as my phone started to ring. The only person to think of calling me this late, or early, was Jacob.

Flipping it open, I barked, "What do you want?"

"Jessica?" A chill ran down my back.

"Mike? Why are you calling me so early?"

"Can you come outside? I need to talk to you."

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Come on, please? It's urgent."

"Okay, okay. Be out in a sec."

I slid on my flipflops and grabbed my keys and half charged phone before slipping out the front door. Dad hadn't been home since our altercation, so I didn't need to tiptoe around. Mike's two-thousand-two black suburban sat in front of my house, almost like a memory. I slipped into the passenger seat and buckled in before turning to face him.

He gawked at my face.

"What is it?"

"Where did you get that black eye?"

"My dad. It looks worse than it is."

"Does your mom know?"

"Yeah, he hasn't been home since." I shrugged nonchalantly. "Anyway, what did you ruin my beauty sleep for?"

"Let's go to our spot at the park and talk there." The drive wasn't as awkward as it should have been and ten minutes later we sat on a bench in the outer rim of the park with grim expressions.

"What did you want to talk about, Mike?"

"You're going to think I'm an idiot."

"I already do." I retorted without thinking, but then felt instantly guilty. "Sorry, that was out of line."

"No, I deserve that. I'm dating your best friend…That's such a dick move."

"Well, if she makes you happy then I don't see a problem with it."

"To be honest, I don't know. That's what I wanted to talk to you about." He sucked on his bottom lip nervously. "Jess, I miss you."

"You what?"

"We used to be so in sync. I was worried about the distance it'd fuck it up, but I was the phone that fucked it up in the end." My chest felt tight and tears sprung to my eyes, but I blinked them away.

"That doesn't matter now, you have Lauren."

"She's just doing it to make Tyler jealous. You know how she is." Yeah, I did know how she was. But that didn't mean I was going to steal her boyfriend.

Even if she did the same thing to me.

"Listen, this is cute and all, but I'm sort of taken already."

"Yeah, by Jacob Black. Really, Lauren? First Bella, now you?" I could feel my temper start to rise at the mention of her name.

"He never fucked my friend behind my back."

"What? Lauren and I haven't-" He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. It had gotten longer and looked super sexy. "I don't want to fight with you. I just want you to know that I still love you."

"That's so selfish of you. I've been heartbroken for months and now you expect me to drop Jake because you miss me? How fucking dare you-" My words were cut off as he pressed his lips to mine, and all of my sanity left my body.

Suddenly I was kissing him back, and my mind was going down memory lane. Our first date, our first time, our breakup. It all came swimming back and I was floundering in the waves.

He pulled away and stared down at me with those blue eyes that made my heart ache.

"Jessica, please. Give me a chance to make this right." I sat silent for a few minutes, contemplating my answer.

I could have this all back; Mike and I could be in love like back in high school and be the best of friends. But what about when the next Bella or Lauren came around? Where would I be then?

Back at square one.

"No," I said simply before standing up and walking away from him. I dialed a number I knew by heart now.

"H-hello?"

"I'm at the park. Come pick me up before someone kidnaps me."

"Jessica?"

"The one and only."

"What are you doing at the park at four in the morning?"

"I'll explain when you get here. Hurry up before a creepy van snatches me up."

"Sure, sure. On my way now." He ended the call and I walked towards the parking lot, sitting on another bench as I waited for him to get here.

Mike didn't leave, so I assume he was sulking in the park over my rejection. But I couldn't go back to that or him. I was better off now.

 _Even if all it was, was friends with benefits_ , I thought to myself.

Even though La Push was around twenty minutes away Forks, it only took ten minutes for Jacob to arrive. I hopped into his car and we took off.

Neither of us talked during the ride back, but I kept sneaking glances at him. He still had bedhead and he wore a black tank top that looked tight enough to rip on his massive muscles.

When we pulled up to the Black residence he turned to me and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"So why were you at the park so early?"

"I was with Mike."

"Oh."

"He said he missed me and kissed me, but I rejected him."

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why did you reject him?"

"He would do it again, even if he doesn't think he would. There's always going to be a Bella or a Lauren that I'll pale in comparison too. That's just how life goes." As he opened his mouth to speak I covered it with my hand and shook my head. "Let's go back to bed. I have tomorrow off and I'm ready to sleep in."

"Okay, let's get inside. Did you bring anything to wear tomorrow?" I shook my head again.

"I still have some clothes here anyway. I'm good." We got out of the car and entered the house trying to keep quiet. His dad was sleeping in the room over and I didn't want to be rude and barge in like some animal.

Jacob led me back to his bedroom and I placed my phone and keys on the dresser before crawling into bed. He followed quickly in suit, wrapping his arms tightly around me. I never slept better than when I was in his arms.


	8. We've All Got Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jacob is jessica's rock.

Lauren Mallory was a woman to be reckoned with when she found me at work. With her hair pulled into a bun, it finally grew out of that atrocious cut she had done, and glasses perched on nose, she glared up at me like she wanted me dead. I gave her a sickly-sweet smile I reserved for customers.

"Hey, babe."

"I saw you and Mike last night." She deadpanned, and I chuckled.

"Yeah, he tried to get me back. I rejected him, though. Didn't you read that in the text I sent you?"

"Why would he want  _you_  when he has me?"  _Ouch. What the fuck does that mean?_

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, but if he wanted someone short and chubby he wouldn't have dumped you before." My face grew red and tears filled my eyes, but I blinked them away and leaned in close to her with another fake grin.

"I guess being tied down to a rude bitch makes him rethink his bad decision." She gasped and slammed her hand on the counter. The customers around us looked our way, but I ignored them.

"You take that back!"

"Jessica, do we have a problem here?" Danielle, my manager, asked as she walked by. I shook my head at her.

"No, Ellen, I was just telling our customer that we don't sell vodka at this establishment and she started to get violent."

"I did not!"

"You know how alcoholics get."

"I'm not an alcoholic, you twat-"

"Excuse me, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I'm a paying customer!"

"I don't see you ordering anything," Lauren grumbled and left with fire in her eyes. When she was out the door I felt the air whoosh out of me.

What the hell was that about? What happened to sisters before misters? We'd been friends for over ten years, did that not matter now because of Mike of all people?

My phone pinging brought me out of my thoughts and I slipped out without Danielle seeing.

_Angela Weber – Lauren is on a warpath. She called me last night and kept me up until five._

_Jessica Stanley – She showed up at the diner and called me chubby. Asked why Mike would want me when he had her._

_Angela Weber – So tired of her rude behavior these days. I'm about to block her number._

_Jessica Stanley – Ditto._

"Jessica, back to work!" Danielle hollered, and I quickly pocketed my phone and went to the kitchen to pick up table four's order.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, well, until Jacob showed up on my break.

* * *

He wore a plain black tee and cargo shorts. His hair had been cut again and was spiked with gel. When I walked out from behind the counter his face turned into a wide smile. It warmed me like the sun.

"Hey, baby." He said before kissing me softly on the lips. In Bellaesque fashion, a blush covered my cheeks and I only felt half-embarrassed about it.

'What are you doing here?"

"I have some good news."

"Let's sit then." We slid into a booth and his hand intertwined with mine without thinking.

You're getting too used to this, a voice said in my head, but I ignored it and squeezed his hand. He squeezed back and smiled again.

"Okay, so, I kind of…"

"What is it?"

"I fixed your car."

"What? Really? Oh my god!" A bubble of excitement exploded inside of me until the cold bucket of water that was realization hit me. "But wait… I haven't given you the money yet." With the drama with my father, we hadn't done anything with the money yet.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not taking your money."

"But you have to. I owe you."

"You owe me nothing."

"How can you say that? I waste your gas every day and I use all your money on food. And now you buy me a car battery? No-no this is too much, Jacob."

As I prattled on his smile dropped. "I thought you'd be happy."

"Take my money and I will be."

"No! It's a gift!"

"You've given me enough gifts! Take my money!"

"No, I refuse." I stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"I'll rip the damn thing out."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me, bitch."

"Is everything okay over here?" We were both pulled out of our arguing as Danielle came over to us, a smirk on her face. I half wanted to smack it off.

"Yeah, Danielle. Everything's fine."

"Why don't you head home early, Jess? You're looking a bit sick right now."

"What? No, I can stay."

"Go home. I'll see you for your shift tomorrow."

* * *

We went back to La Push, so I could check out Sally. Feeling thoroughly embarrassed by my boss and Lauren that day, I angrily walked into the garage and grabbed the first thing I saw. With a flashlight clutched in my hands I walked towards my car and raised it over my head.

"I don't know how to rip it out of you, but I'll bust it until it doesn't work at all!" With a battle cry, I brought it down at the speed of light, only to be stopped by rough hands.

"What's wrong with you!"

"Go away, you asshole! I'm busy!"

"Put the flashlight down before I make you." In reply, I stuck my tongue out at him. A dark glint entered his eyes and flipped me onto my back. The flashlight dropped from my hand and onto the concrete floor. With wide eyes and a pounding heart, I shook in his arms.

"Jacob?"

"You're being such a bad girl for me. I fix your car and you want to break it? So, so naughty." At his words, I felt myself turn to jello.

"Jacob…" I whispered, my body heating up like a furnace. He pressed his lips to my collarbone and the air whooshed out of my lungs.

"Why don't we get you out of these clothes? I want to see you all pretty and laid out for me." I couldn't move as he let go of my arms and went to work unbuttoning my jeans and pulling them off my legs.

The previous anger was gone and was replaced with lust. I gulped as he kissed both of my thighs before slipping my thong off. The cool air hit my wet core and I bit my lip at the feeling. Jacob slipped two fingers inside of me and groaned.

"So wet already and I've barely touched you," The fingers moved in and out of me in a slow rhythm and went deep inside. My toes curled in pleasure. "You're so pretty, Jessie. I've never seen someone so pretty taking my fingers like this."

"Don't stop." I whimpered, and he chuckled.

"Wouldn't dream of it, beautiful."

* * *

An hour later we lay in his bed, our naked bodies draped across each other.

"I have money to spare, Jess. Don't worry about me 'wasting' my money. This way, you can go where you want to and won't have to ask me to drive you places. Not that I mind." A sweet smile graced his lips and I giggled.

"I don't want you to feel like I'm some sugar baby taking your money."

"You may not be my sugar baby, but I can be your sugar daddy."

"Ugh, you're hopeless."

"So, do you accept my gift?"

"I guess. Since it was very sweet."

"Good." He kissed my cheek lightly. "Your black eye isn't too bad today."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, you look good with it, though. Kind of dangerous."

"Yeah, here I am. Biker bitch Stanley." He laughed before turning my face towards his. In an instant, I lost myself in his taste.

Jacob had gone above and beyond for me. It's crazy how so much had changed in this short amount of time.

As his hand dipped lower I moaned into his mouth. His smiled against his lips and kissed me harder. We stayed in that bed for the rest of the night, only getting up for snack and bathroom breaks.

* * *

On October seventh I stood in the Sea-tac airport waiting for my best friend in the world. Holding a large sign over my head that read, 'Angelina Ballerina Weber', I swayed from side to side. Jacob stood beside me, joined by Quil and Embry who had begged to come with.

Angela had been accepted into a Kyungpook National University after he amicable breakup with Ben Cheney.

As she stepped into my vision with her model-like height and bangs, I screeched. "Angela!" Her eyes sparkled as she took me in. She had switched out her glasses for contacts and her skin was baby soft probably from a ten-step skincare routine as she wrapped her arms around me and nuzzled my face with her cheek.

"Jessica, I missed you." Jacob took the sign from my hands, so I could hug my best friend.

"How's Daegu?"

"Cute boys, beautiful scenery, great food," We pulled away from each other, and she winked at me.

"I need to come to visit."

"One day, young padawan."

"How's Allen?"

"Still with Miriam. And stop obsessing over my cousin, weirdo." She punched my shoulder lightly and I patted her cheek.

"I'm sorry, but he is  _fi-ine_."

"The only guy you should be calling fine is moi," Jacob stated before wrapping an arm around me and kissing my nose.

"Don't be jealous, stupid."

"I'm not, I'm just stating a fact." As he pulled away from me he gave Angela a smile. "I'm Jacob Black, Jessica's man candy."

"We met in La Push a while ago, but it's nice to see you again."

"These two are my best friends, Quil Ateara and Embry Call."

"Nice to meet you, pretty lady," Quil stated before grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it. Embry stayed silent, gazing at my best friend with adoring eyes.

Almost in a trance.

"Em, you okay?" Jake asked in a worried tone and quickly Embry shook his head before nodding.

"Y-yeah, sorry. I was up all night and didn't get much sleep."

"I'm so sorry. Why don't we leave right now so you can head home and sleep?"

"Don't worry about it. This is way more fun than sleeping." Embry grinned down at Angela and as he went to take her luggage from her hands he slipped and fell backward.

The crash that sounded through the airport alerted everyone.

Angela started laughing and Embry's smile started to drop. But then she leaned her hand out to him and smiled warmly.

"You're very cute, Embry. I'm glad I've met you today."

"Heh, likewise." I glanced over at Jacob and Embry with a raised eyebrow but Quil just shrugged. Jacob was strangely silent, not meeting my eye even as I stared at him.

Angela broke the silence before it could get awkward. "Let's go back to mine. I'll make you boys cookies."

"Damn, I think I'm in love with you, beautiful," Quil said with a sly grin and Embry smacked the back of his head. The four of us followed her but the air still felt weird. Jacob refused to hold my hand even as I tried to intertwine our fingers.

* * *

Jacob was distant again. The rest of the day he talked nicely to all of us, but there was this underlying edge to his voice. As we said goodbyes, Jacob and I left together. With a clenched jaw, he slipped back into the car and slammed the door. I followed quickly behind, waving to Angela as she went back inside the house. Quil and Embry had left a half an hour earlier, much to Embry's chagrin.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he went to start up his car, putting my hand up to stop him.

"Nothing."

"Cut the bullshit, already. Tell me what's wrong."

Laying back in the seat he sighed, "I just remembered that I can't be happy." Then he threw the car keys into his lap.

"What do you mean?"

"She's out there somewhere waiting to sink her in me and rip away this happiness I have." Tears filled his eyes and my stomach dropped. "I don't want to lose you, Jessica. I know whatever we have right now is weird and crazy but I… I can't lose you. You're the only one who gets it."

"You aren't going to lose me." I pulled his head to my chest as he started to sob. Tears filled my own eyes and dripped down my cheeks. "I promise."

"You can't know that. It's impossible."

"I do know that. I know it in my heart and the way you touch me and the way I…"  _the way I love you._  "The way I care about you, Jacob."

"Don't leave me, okay? Not like her."

"Never like her."

* * *

A scream. Crashes, a bang. I ran into the house with shaky movements, my whole-body trembling. Dad's car was in the driveway, and everything started to come to fruition.

I yanked the door open and saw my father laying on my mom, his fist pounding into her face. I screeched and tackled him, my nails digging into his eyes.

"Get the fuck off her!"

My face snapped to the side as he hit me, causing me to lose my hold and fall backward off of him. Another hit, my lip busted. The room was spinning.

A dark figure ran through the door and dad was pulled off of me.

Jacob's trembling figure held him by his throat, his lips pulled back like a territorial dog. Dad lay limp in his arms, for the first time looking scared.

"You better get out of here before I rip your throat out."

"This is my house-"

"You want to die tonight?" Dad's mouth snapped shut and he shook his head. "Then I suggest you get the fuck out of here. Now." He dropped his body to the ground and dad scurried out the door. Then he pulled me into his arms, checking over my injuries with wide eyes. "Fuck, are you alright? No, of course, you aren't. I'm so-" I put a finger to his lips and smiled.

"My hero." Pulling out of his arms I crawled over to my mother, whose face was beginning to swell. She looked up at me with crazed eyes.

"Where's your father?"

"He's gone." Instead of relief like I expected, all that showed on my mother's face was fear.

"N-no, he can't be… He said he'd never leave again." As she started to cry I felt a sinking feeling enter my stomach. No, she still loved him. He had brainwashed her again. "Bring him back!"

"Mom, he just beat you and you want him to come back? What the fuck!"

"You don't understand. He just got angry. I pushed him too hard."

"No one deserves this. A real man wouldn't beat their wife out of anger." I leaned over to grab her hand, but she pulled away from me with accusing eyes.

"You never liked him or respected him. This is all your fault." It felt like a slap in the face. Tears filled my eyes, but I quickly blinked them away before standing up.

"I guess it is." Motioning for Jacob to follow me we walked up the stairs and to my room. I wasn't going to stay here and watch her get beat to death. No, I loved my mother but I couldn't help her if she refused my help. It didn't take much time to pack up all of my things and twenty minutes later we were carrying things back and forth from the house to the car.

After we finished up I went back to my mom who was now standing at the kitchen island, a glass of wine in one hand and her phone in the other. She had been calling dad for hours.

"I love you, mom." We met eyes, but she turned her gaze quickly back to her phone.

Jacob's warm arm wrapped around me and he kissed my cheek lightly before whispered, "Let's go home." I let him lead me out of the house and away from the only place I knew. We drove in silence back to La Push, my hand clutching his like a lifeline.

Even though she had chosen him over me, I wouldn't stop trying to help her. Getting myself out of the dangerous situation was step one. Getting him away from her was the next.

When we pulled up to the small red house, Jacob carried me inside and tucked me in before unloading my things. When he was finished he crawled into bed with me and pulled my head to his chest.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling after that.

"Let it out, honey. I've got you."

He was all I had now, really. Angela would be going back to Daegu soon and my mother had cast me away. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I sobbed into his chest.

_I love him, I love him, I love him._


	9. You Come From Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jessica moves in with jacob.

"Morning, Jessica," Billy exclaimed as I sat down beside him, nodding to the mug of coffee sitting on the table. I gingerly took it and sipped it greedily before grinning at him. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, did you?"

"Like a baby."

"What's this about babies?" Jacob said as he entered the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. My heart felt like it grew ten sizes bigger when he turned to me and smiled like sunshine.

That house with my mother and father seemed worlds away as we shared a look. Then he leaned down and kissed me straight on the mouth. Right in front of his father.

"Jacob Black, you pervert!" I smacked him away before chugging down the rest of my coffee as my skin tinged pink.

"What? I can't kiss my woman?"

"Have some respect for Billy! Obviously, he doesn't want to see his son sucking face first thing in the morning." It hadn't even been a week since I moved in and it seemed he made it his mission to embarrass me.

But of course, Billy just laughed and shook his head at the both of us.

"You kids are crazy." Setting down his mug, he gave each of us a pointed look. "So, what's on the agenda today?"

"No idea. You're off today, right?"

"Mhm."

"You should meet the rest of my friends then." Billy's face suddenly turned serious.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, son?"

"She's my girl and they're just going to have to get used to it."

"You guys better get ready then. I'm sure Emily is serving breakfast at her place this morning."

"Don't I get a say in this?" I asked both of them, but I was just ignored as Jacob pulled me out of my chair and into his bedroom. He ripped his shirt off and then his boxers.

Grabbing my face in his hands, he pulled me into a bruising kiss before pulling at my shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Morning sex?"

"We have to go, Jake."

"Come on, real quick?"

"No! Get dressed and let's go."

"Ugh, fine. But you're in for it later, girly!" Jacob kissed me again before pulling away and I glared at him before getting dressed. A maroon V-neck with a black tank-top, some dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of white Nike.

I brushed my curly hair the best I could and decided a natural look was as best as any. Then I brushed my teeth in the bathroom. Jacob slipped in behind me as I finished, wrapping his arms tightly around my middle.

"Why brush them now if you're just going to eat?"

"It's polite. I want to make a good impression, don't I?"

"Why wouldn't you? You're awesome."

"You can't say things like that to me if you don't want me to-" My words cut off as I caught myself.

_If you don't want me to fall in love with you._

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I was just going off on a tangent. Don't worry about me." Pulling away from him, I headed towards the door but was pulled back as Jacob grabbed my arm. My heart sank as he looked down at me, brow furrowed, and that sunshine smile gone.

"No, tell me."

"Jacob-"

"Jessica."

"No today. I promise to tell you later but not today," Shrugging him off, I cupped his face and kissed his lips. "Okay?"

Jacob kissed me again before nodding. "Okay, not today."

"Thank you."

"We better head out. You have your phone?"

"In my pocket."

"Okay. We're heading out now, dad!"

"Have fun, kids!" I gave him a wave before Jacob pushed out the door and into the chilly morning.

* * *

When we entered the Uley house I was caught off guard by how many people were here. The house was bustling with teenagers eating and yelling and play fighting. There were even a few children running after Quil, who seemed to take it all in stride.

"Hey, Jessie! You guys hear for breakfast?" A little girl hung from his neck and laughed like a hyena.

"If there's any left."

"Hey, Unca Jake!" The little girl squealed and attempted to wave but thought better of it when she started to slip.

"Hey Claire!" They ran off in the other direction and Jacob turned to me with a small smile. "Come on, I'll fix your plate. Just tell me what you want." I grinned back and nodded, letting him tug me to the kitchen.

* * *

Emily Young was a cooking goddess. She had to be, there was no way that she could make so much food and not be. French toast, waffles, pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs, toast! It was like eating at a hotel.

And it was so damn good.

I groaned as I bite into another piece of French toast. Jacob glanced at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What? It's delicious! I can't believe she isn't a famous chef yet."

"Why thank you, Jessica," Emily exclaimed, a warm smile gracing her lips. A large scar covered her face, but it didn't take away from her beauty. If anything, it made her look like a badass warrior.

"You should totally give me cooking lessons. I'd even pay you."

"I'd be happy to teach you, no cost!"

"Really? That would be amazing!"

We talked for a little longer until Claire, who I found out was Emily's niece, yelled for her auntie to come kiss her boo-boo.

"Thank you for not staring at her," Jacob whispered. "It makes Sam mad."

"No problem. She's beautiful and the scar makes her look like a warrior woman, though."

"You're right about that," Jacob stole a piece of bacon from my plate and went to take a bite out of it, but I pinched his side so hard he dropped it. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"If you're hungry, go get more."

"But your plate is right here," He whined before attempting his crime again. This time I stabbed at his hand with my fork. Jacob squawked and glared at me, but I just smiled sweetly.

"Go get more, you lazy bum."

"Humph, fine. I didn't want your food anyway."

"Sure, sure."

The rest of the morning was spent enjoying Emily's food and getting to know Jacob's extended family. It made me almost forget that my own life was in shambles, and for that I was thankful.

* * *

I sat in the bathroom, ear against the wall as I eavesdropped on Jacob and Billy's conversation. I had finished going to the bathroom a long time ago and now was being the nosy person I was.

"You know, she's a much better fit for you than Bella."

"What are you going on about now, dad?"

"Jessica fits you a lot better. The way you both act around each other. You have a lot more chemistry than Bella."

"Whatever…" What was up with Jacob and Bella? Why did she still have her claws sunk into him?

"Son, what's wrong?"

"What do you know about what chemistry Bells and I had together? And anyway, this thing with Jessica won't last anyway."

My heart sunk into my stomach at his words, but I wasn't sure why. I knew this would happen sooner or later.

"And what makes you say that?"

"She has to go to college sometime, right? And I can't leave the rez."

"Long distance can work."

"She's not my soulmate."

"She could be."

"Will you just give it up? It isn't going to happen, alright?" The front door opened. "Tell Jess that I have to head to Embry's for a bit."

"Why can't you tell her?"

"Don't wait up."

The door slammed shut and Billy sighed. I covered my face with my hands and sighed too.

Why did I get so attached? This just proves that we would never work. I wasn't soulmate material. I wasn't  _Bella_.

I had never been good enough for anyone and Jacob wasn't any different.

After finishing up and washing my hands, I slipped into Jacob's bedroom and slid under the covers. As the feeling of rejection settled into my chest, I started to cry.

 _No, he doesn't deserve my tears_ , I thought as I furiously rubbed them away.  _No man does_.

Especially Jacob Black.

* * *

The night Jacob returned, and we had sex and it was all sunshine and rainbows. But at the same time, it wasn't.

I went to work, spent time with Angela.

Said goodbye to her when she went back to Korea, and I knew I had lost the only person that actually cared about me. My best friend.

Lauren continued to blow up my phone. I contemplated blocking her, especially after she continuously texted about my weight, but I couldn't bring myself to do that. Maybe one day she would apologize, and we could go back to how we were. But I wasn't going to subject myself to that toxicity anymore.

Mom was the only one who hasn't tried to contact me. It was if I had disappeared from her brain. She used to be my best friend. And now what? I was just trash on the side of the road?

I guess I was, though. Living with my fuck buddy who I was hopelessly in love with even though he had made it clear that he only saw me as one thing; a pocket pussy. All of my friends were gone, and I was working a shitty waitress job and not going anywhere in life.

I didn't blame my mother for not wanting to be a part of that. I wish I didn't have to be involved with this bullshit. Day by day by fucking day.

And I had no one to talk to about it. Jacob wouldn't understand, Lauren was being crazy, Mike was, well, Mike, and Angela was finally living her best life and going to college and dating all kind of cute boys.

No, I just needed to grin and bear it, you know? Hold my head high, not let the bullshit get to me.

But time passes and day by day by day I can feel emotions turning into a huge balloon. One more thing and I was going to explode.

* * *

Jacob came at me right as I stepped into the Black home after getting off work. "Come with me tonight."

"I'm so tired, though," I whined as he tugged at my arm an eager smile on his face.

"It's important, Jess."

"More important than the bubble bath I am going to have?"

"Much more important." "Come on, please?"

"Ugh! Fine. But you owe me a back rub when we get back."

"Of course, of course! Now hurry up and get ready. We don't want to be late."

And that was how I found myself sitting on a log freezing my ass off as Jacob bounced beside me like a kid on Christmas day.

It had been a bad day at work and my feet ached like no tomorrow, but as I looked at Jacob's sunshine smile, I felt all my stress start to melt away.

Damn, I loved him. I really did. And it was going to be so damn hard when he left my ass.

As the air chilled to my bones, I rubbed my arms to warm them up.

"Come here," Jacob said tentatively. I slid closer to him and sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around me.

"How are you so warm?"

"Just genetics, I guess."

"Well, thank god for genetics."

With his arms wrapped so tight around me and my heart pounding in my ears, it made me feel almost sick with happiness and sadness at the same time.

Is that what it was like for him with Bella? Having this connection but never being able to grasp it and keep it grounded?

Just the touch of her hand or a kiss on the cheek… missed opportunities.

This couldn't last, I knew that. I was resigned in the fact that there was nothing I could do. But I could live in this fantasy for a while, you know? Lose myself in this fake life I could have with this boy.

Jacob kissed my temple and then Billy quieted the group and told the great stories of their ancestors.

The night was perfect. I had learned more about the Quileute's, had a moment with Jacob, and felt more relaxed than I had in days.

But it wouldn't last.

* * *

Paul, someone I knew previously from when he had dated Lauren, cornered me at the food table, "So, when are you going to break his heart?"

"What?" I gawked in surprise.

"Swan fucked him up real good. You going to do the same?"

"Don't act like she and I are the same. I'm different from her."

He snorted. "Yeah, right."

"I don't know if you notice but he's mine. Bella's fucked off somewhere with that weird family and I got him. I'll be his happiness."

"You girls are all the same."

"How so?"

"Just wait till that marshmallow comes back. You'll drop Jake faster than you can blink." My temper flared as the words left his mouth.

"That isn't true."

"It isn't? I saw you both that night. In the park."

"And?"

"What the fuck. You have no shame, do you?"

"Neither do you, damn stalker. Don't you have anything better to do? Grow the fuck up and stay our of our business and our relationship."

"What relationship? You're just using him! All you bitches do is use us!" Paul's body started to tremble.

Jessica, run! He's going to hurt you!

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," I took off in the other direction and heard an explosion behind me. When I went to look back there was a gigantic gray wolf standing there.

Wait… the LEGENDS.

"Jessica! Jessica!" Jacob screeched as he pulled me into his arms. Hands cupping my face and kissing me all over. Other people were crowding around while growling and snarling sounded a world away. "Are you alright? Baby, talk to me."

My breath had stalled in my chest. "You come from wolves…" Jacob just chuckled and kissed me again. He tasted like the lemon muffins that Emily had made.

Jared cackled while Leah thundered, "Damn it! Of course, Paul would blow the secret."

Yes, this was fine. I was fucking a werewolf. Okay. Wow, this is fine. Nothing weird about this.

"Makes a lot of sense…Phew, okay."

"Phew?" Jacob peered into my eyes worriedly. They looked like melted dark chocolate.

My voice sounded strained as I said, "I'm going to pass out now."

And then I proceeded to pass the fuck out.

* * *

_Third person POV:_

After Jacob carried Jessica home, Leah decided to tag along. Jacob's mystery girl meeting the pack had been a long time coming and the entertainment had been more than Leah had hoped for. Jessica seemed interesting and didn't put up with peoples bullshit. And she seemed to have genuine feelings for Jacob, which made her way better than that leech lover.

"So, she's the one you've been going gaga over?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Jacob's eyes moved to look over Jessica's face and a warm feeling enveloped his chest. Damn, Jessica Stanley had thoroughly stolen his heart. And she didn't even know it.

"I like her."

Jacob snorted, "Of course, you would."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"You both don't take anyone's bullshit." Leah hummed in response.

"That is true." They walked in silence for a bit before she said, "So, how did you two meet?"

"Her car broke down. I gave her a ride to work."

"That's it?"

"Well, we were total assholes together and one way or another we ended up kissing and then sleeping together… it just kind of happened."

"I get that."

"And along the way, we became best friends. She's the only one I feel completely comfortable with."

"More than Embry and Quil?"

"It's different, I guess."

Leah hummed again, "I understand where you're coming from. Love is a fickle thing."

"That it is."

* * *

Jessica's phone buzzed on her nightstand. Leah wasn't going to snoop, just check and make sure it wasn't important, but then she caught the name.

Lauren Mallory.

 _That fucking bitch_ , she thought to herself.  _First Sam, Jared, and Paul. What's next? Is she going to try and go after Jacob? Well, tough shit. Not on my watch._

"Why do you want?"

"Who is this? Where is Jessica?"

"Leave Jessica and Jacob alone or we'll have a problem."

"Excuse me? She is my best friend!"

"Paul knew you were worthless, and Jessica understands that now, too. So please, do us all a favor and leave us alone!"

The line cut off. Uneasiness settled into Leah's bones, but she pushed it away.

 _She got what she deserved_ , Leah thought again.  _Didn't she?_

Leah didn't have the answer to that question.

* * *

_Jessica's POV:_

It was my phone ringing that woke me up. Sitting up, I took in that the bed was empty. How the hell did I get home? My hands fumbled to answer my phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Jessica Stanley?"

I sat up in bed, my body slowly waking up.

"Yes, this is she. May I ask who is calling?"

"You were written down as her first contact."

"Who's?"

The next word out of their mouth chills me to the core.

"Lauren Mallory attempted to kill herself by jumping off the roof of a building-"

"What! Is she okay?"

"Yes, she has a broken arm, but thankfully that was the most of her injuries."

"What hospital is she admitted to? The one in Forks?"

"Yes."

"I'll be right there."

I hung and sat my phone down, my whole body shaking.

Lauren had tried to kill herself? I knew she had been acting unlike herself, but I didn't know she would do this. Fuck, why hadn't I called her back? She had been screaming for help and all I had done was ignore her!

I was a sobbing mess when Jacob entered the bedroom, shorts covered in dirt and hair a bedhead mess.

"Baby, what's wrong? What is it?" He sat down next to me and rubbed my back. But I couldn't be soothed.

"I-I-I-"

"Shh, take a deep breath."

My throat was tight, and I could get words out, "Lauren tried to k-kill herself."

Jacob's eyes widened comically. "What? Are you sure?"

"Why the fuck wouldn't I be sure!"

"I'm sorry, you just woke up and you sounded distressed and it might've been a bad dream?"

"No, I'm sorry. This isn't your fault, but I need you to drive me to the hospital, please? Fuck, Lauren. I'm so sorry!"

Tears flew down my cheeks and I dry heaved.

My best friend could have died and here I am, bawling like I'm the one that went through something traumatic.

Fuck, get your head together.

Jacob pressed a kiss to my temple. "Come on, let's go to the hospital."

"Okay," I nodded. And then I remembered something. "We should pick up Paul on the way."

"Paul? Huh?"

"He and Lauren were together for a long time. And he's the only one who knows what's going on, probably."

"Uh, alright. I'll go phase and let him know what's happening. You get dressed while I'm gone."

"Okay."

He pressed a quick kiss to my lips before leaving.

Pulling on a pair of black leggings and an oversized sweatshirt, I pulled my hair into a bun and splashed my face with some water.

"Keep it together, Stanley. Keep it together."

Once I patted my face dry, I grabbed my car keys and phone before meeting Jacob outside. A stone-like figure stood beside him.

Paul.

"Let's go. We'll take Jessica's car," Jacob whispered before grabbing the keys from my hand. Paul and I followed blindly behind him.

As we drove back to Forks, I lean my head against the chilled window. And fell asleep from exhaustion.


	10. Words Left Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lauren returns home.

Jacob's warm hands coaxed me awake and his worried eyes felt like they were looking into my soul. Slowly, I slipped out of his car and remembered Lauren and I's shared, friends.

In my daze, I quickly pulled out my phone and called both Mike and Angela. I was half tempted to call Eric and Tyler, but I knew keeping the circle as small as possible would be better for her. Mike was sleeping while Angela was out on a date with her boyfriend, Jooyoung. After promising to keep them both updated, I put my phone back in my pocket and closed my eyes.

One breath, two. Everything would be alright.

"You ready to head inside?" Jacob asked as he raised a hand and rubbed my back. I was silent for a second before nodding. "Come on, then. You too, Paul."

Paul followed quietly behind us as we made it inside. My brain felt like sludge and Jacob must have done the talking because soon Lauren entered the lobby with a neutral expression. Her arm was in a powder pink cast and sling and her hair was cut haphazardly.

She looked like shit, honestly.

Before I could open my mouth, Paul made a croaking sound in the back of his throat and quickly engulfed Lauren into his arms. He kissed all over her face and she cried.

"L, why didn't you call me? You know you can come to me if you start to feel yourself getting bad again."

"Leah said that you and Jessica were better off without me."

"I could never live without you. I love you so damn much, you have no idea." They kissed again. Jacob's hand intertwined with mine.

"You mean that?"

"I would never lie to you. You're the one who left me last time, remember?"

"Rachel is better for you…"

"She's gay and has a fiancée. And I think I can choose who I want to be with."

Before they can kiss again, Jacob coughs and says, "So, we should head out?" They peel away from each other and Lauren and I make eye contact. My stomach flips.

As I open my mouth to speak, she runs full force at me and hugs me tight with her good arm before starting to cry. I freeze at the contact before returning the gesture.

She sniffles before saying, "I'm sorry I was such a bitch."

"I'm sorry I was an asshole and never texted you back."

"I deserved it, I called you fat."

"I kind of am."

"No, you aren't, but we can agree to disagree," She turned and kissed my cheek lightly. "I love you, bitch."

"I love you too, bitch."

Jacob coughed again. "We should, uh, go…"

Lauren and I pulled away from each other and Paul quickly took my place.

"Do you have a place to go? Are your parents awake?"

She shook her head, "They kind of… kicked me out."

"What?! Why?"

She shrugged sheepishly before explaining. Lauren didn't want to go to school, she didn't feel happy anymore. Her meds weren't working.

But all they said was to get over it or get out. So, she got out.

"They never fucking cared about me, anyway. But Peyton's stuck there all alone… I'm the worst big sister ever."

"Hey, listen," Paul turned her head to face his. "You need to be in good health to be of any help to her. Don't run yourself until you're dead." Then they were kissed again.

Jacob sighed and shook his head before turning to me.

"She can stay with us if she wants. I can take the couch."

"No can do, boss. I've got it under control, " Paul exclaimed before kissing her again. I was starting to get sick of the PDA, but I also felt very happy that they had found each other again. "Why don't you both head home and get some shut eye?"

"Can do. Come on, baby. Let's get some rest."

Jacob went for my hand, but I side stepped him and turned to Lauren with curious eyes.

"Lauren?"

She nodded at me. "I'll come to see you tomorrow and we can talk about everything. Don't worry, I'll be okay for now."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise." I pulled her into another hug before saying goodbye. When Jacob and I got outside, I suddenly remembered something.

"How are they going to get home if we take my car back?"

"It might be a while until they get home. Want me to leave the car for them?"

"Then how would we get home?"

"You can ride on my back."

Huh?

At my expression, he giggled. "You know… when I'm a wolf…"

Oh… OH.

"Uh, alright."

"You cool with that?"

"Yeah, just don't go too fast?"

Jacob went back into the hospital for a moment to drop off my keys before coming back. Then he pulled me into the forest.

"Okay, you wait right here. I'm going to walk back a bit for phasing, okay?"

I nodded, gulping, "Okay."

He walked backward, step by step, until suddenly stopping and stripping down. When his clothes were tied to his ankles, his body morphed into a large reddish-brown wolf.

I only peed a little bit in shock, I promise.

When the horse-like wolf was kneeling, I slowly stepped forward. Then I took another step and another. Once my hand was touching Jacob's soft fur, I let out a breath I hadn't noticed I was holding.

Then I hopped onto his back and held on for dear life.

We sped off like a sports car, and I screeched in surprise. It was so nerve-wracking that I couldn't remember most of the trip. Once we were in the trees behind the small, red house he stopped. I climbed back down, almost tripping as I tried to get feeling back into my legs.

Jacob backed up again before phasing and then he was human again. He yanked on his clothes and then we made our way into the house.

Inside his bedroom, we sat down side by side. Jacob took in a deep breath.

"You should probably know the whole truth."

My eyes bugged out of my head as I yelped, "What is there beside you changing into a giant wolf?" He scratched the back of his neck, clenched his jaw.

"Uhm, well…"

"Just spit it out, Jake," I exclaimed, heart beating erratically.

"You know the Cullen's?"

"Yes?"

What did they have to do with this?

"They're vampires."

"What."

The room became silent and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears.

Jacob broke the silence as he climbed onto the mattress and disappeared under the covers. "Yes. Well, goodnight." I screeched in reply and yanked the comforter off the bed with crazed eyes.

"Oh no, you are going to explain this one, mister!" He huffed before sitting back up, ran a hand through his hair.

"Back way when mu ancestor Ephraim Black made a treaty with the Cullen's. They were not to hunt on Quileute lands or turn a human. If they did, they would be killed."

"The same Cullen's…" that I had class with. That I had totally wanted to bang when they moved to school. That I was jealous of because they were so beautiful and graceful.

"Excluding Alice and Jasper."

"For real?"

"Yes."

"And did Bella?" Did Bella freaking Swan know? And she still dated Edward? Damn, a ride or die, bitch. Props to her.

"She knew. Didn't you ever see that weird scar on her wrist?"

My mind races I thought of the weird mark she always tried to cover up with her sweater sleeves, that peeked out sometimes when she wasn't concentrating on it.

"Wait… did she get bit?"

"She was attacked. And Edward sucked it out. He wasn't keen on her becoming one of them."

"I can see why…" Just the thought of Bella drinking out of some guys neck made me queasy. I mean, love prevails and all that shit, but killing people was horrible.

Without warning Jacob stood up, expression enraged.

"Why do you hate her so much?" He spat, and I stiffened at his tone. "All you ever do is put her down! You don't even  _know_  her."

"I don't hate her hate her. I just don't like her."

"Why?"

Was there some sort of code where I had to have a reason not to like someone? I was half-tempted to say that she was a selfish girl who used people.

Instead, I just asked in annoyance, "Why do you ask such stupid questions, dip shit?"

Jacob's nostrils flared in reply and he clenched his fists. Why was he getting so angry all of a sudden? Did he even have the right to be angry at me right now? I almost lost one of my best friends and here he was pissed at me for talking shit about the girl that friend zoned him!

"You know, maybe you could learn a thing or two from her about kindness. At least she doesn't act like a spoiled brat."

"Why don't you just marry her then if you love her so much? Oh, wait! She chose Edward! A vampire!" My own hands squeezed into tiny fists. I only felt a tiny bit of guilt at the way his expression fell for a second before his anger returned.

If he wanted to hurt me, he was going to get it right back.

"Sometimes you act like one of them. It's insane."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm saying you're a cold-hearted bitch. No wonder Lauren has a broken arm now. You couldn't even answer her messages. Bella would never do that." He said darkly and suddenly, I wasn't mad anymore. The fire hot rage seeped from my pores and was replaced with shock and pain.

Even as I tried to blink them away, tears appeared. I covered my face with my hands and sobbed, unable to hold it in any longer.

I was exhausted and felt horrible about what happened to Lauren. She had been like my sister since I moved to Forks. Had listened to countless rants and gone through countless gallons of ice cream when we got our hearts broken. Every birthday, holiday, teenage phase.

And I was almost the reason she had  _died_.

"Jessica?" Jacob asks in a small voice. He didn't sound angry anymore, but I didn't care.

I just cried and cried and cried.

Was I going to turn into a big crocodile tear one day? The world may never know.

"Jessie, baby, I shouldn't have said that-" As his hand touches my shoulder, I rip away from him. His words cut off mid-sentence as I stare up at him accusingly.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have. But you did. You shouldn't have gotten so angry about me not favoring Bella, but you had to make me feel so bad that I cried."

"I just don't understand why-"

"Who cares! It doesn't matter if I hate her or not. That's my choice, not yours. You don't get to punish me because I don't like her. And honestly, I don't understand why you still stick up for her."

He sighs, running a hand through his hair. "She's my best friend."

"No, she was your best friend. Before she left you. You say that I'm not as kind as Bella or as good of a person as her, but you know what I did that she never could?"

"What?"

"I chose you." Slowly, I wrap my arms around his waist. His arms fall limply at his sides as I nuzzle my face into his stomach. "You know, I could have gotten back with Mike or fucked whoever I wanted, but I chose you. And Bella didn't. She left you when you needed her most. She disregarded you and abandoned you while I stayed."

His arms wrap around me and hold me to him. His body shudders.

"I-I'm sorry, Jessica. I'm so sorry," Jacob sobs and I put my hand under his shirt and rub at his back, hoping to soothe him.

"Let it out, baby."

"She really fucked me up, didn't she?" He chuckled humorlessly.

"We're both a little fucked up, honestly."

"At least we have each other."

Jacob pulled away from me and leans to press a kiss to my lips. Two, three. As he pulls away, he nods towards the bed.

"Let's head to bed. I'll explain everything else in the morning."

"You promise?" He nods, kisses me again.

"I promise."

We shuffled under the covers. With his arms wrapped around my waist, I lose myself in dreamland.

* * *

You would be amazed at how many diabetic-friendly recipes there are in cookbooks. After running to the Ateara General Store for a few things, I went to work making a hash brown breakfast casserole. From talking to Jacob, I knew that Billy dealt with a lot of health problems that caused a lot of strain on his son.

With everything stressing Jacob out right now, I thought doing this little may alleviate some strain on him.

Once the food was made, I knocked on Billy's bedroom door.

"You awake, Billy?"

He coughed in reply before saying in a tired voice, "Yeah, just getting dressed." There was another grunt.

"Are you decent?"

"Yes, I am. Why do you need to know this-" His words cut off as I opened the door, glanced inside. Billy was struggling with the button on his flannel shirt, fingers jumbling around. "What are you doing, Jessie?"

I smiled and walked over to him before buttoning it up for him. Then I grabbed his brush from the nightstand and softly brushed out the knots and tangles. When his hair was silky smooth, I handed him his hat and stepped back.

"Let's go enjoy some breakfast, shall we?"

"Sounds like a plan." Billy grins before putting his hat on and following me out of the room. Back in the kitchen, I serve us both and then cover the rest up.

Jacob is still in bed and I can hear him snoring from the other room. The sound gives me a warm, pleasant feeling.

Wow, I am fucking a werewolf. I, Jessica Stanley, am a monster fucker. Who would have thought?

"This is delicious, what is it?"

"Hash brown casserole. I found the recipe this morning and thought it sounded yummy, so here we are," I exclaimed as I swallowed a bite, smiling at him. "For dinner tomorrow, I'm thinking of making a vegetable stew."

"I haven't had that in a while."

We ate in silence and when we both finished, I washed our dishes and put the leftovers into the fridge. An hour later Billy leaves and I situate myself on the living room couch and watch reruns of Friends until Jacob finally wakes up.

With a messy bedhead and sleepy eyes, he stumbles in and leans over the back of the couch, wraps his arms around me and kisses my head.

"Morning, baby," He whispers in a drowsy voice. I hum in reply, grabbing his arm and feeling the warmth of it. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine. How about you? Feel rested?" He nods, kissing my cheek this time.

"As much as I can. Felt good to sleep in."

As Jacob pulls away, I stand up and follow him into the kitchen. "I made a hash brown casserole. Want me to heat you some up?"

"Don't worry, I can manage." He finishes his sentence with a yawn, and I roll my eyes at him. Pushing him into a kitchen chair, I shake my head.

"No, you sit, and I'll serve. And you can tell me more about those pesky vampires you were freaking out about last night."

We fell into easy conversation as the food warmed up, and I asked whatever questions came to mind.

"So, they don't eat people? Just suck a deer like a Capri sun?"

Jacob chuckled, nose scrunching in disgust. "I-uh, I guess you could say that."

"And Carlisle and Esme aren't really their parents?"

"Nope. Well, maybe Edward because he's still a kid. But the big one and the blonde twins are twenty."

I sighed as the microwave dinged and then made sure Jacob's food was thoroughly heated up before setting it in front of him. As he dug in, I let myself freak out a bit.

The Cullen's were vampires. Some of the Quileute teenagers were werewolves that hunted vampires. This was like some damn supernatural teenage romance novel.

But my existential crisis stopped as a thought came to my head.

"So, Bella's a monster fucker?" I implored and Jacob choked on his food.

"E-excuse me!" He coughed out and I pounded on his back

"You heard me." I sent him a cheeky grin and he glared and wiped his mouth off with a paper towel I hand him. "Anyway, it's pretty cool that you're out there protecting people, you know? You're basically a superhero."

"Or a freak of nature…" Jacob's words felt heavy as the settled into the air, and I immediately cupped his face and kissed his lips.

Pulling away, I glared before saying, "Hey! No, this is a safe space. No putting your wolf down. You're my baby boy and do not deserve this type of slander."

"I'm your baby boy?"

"Didn't I just say that?" The smile that enveloped his face had to be illegal. With my heart pounding out of my chest, I pulled away and took his empty plate to wash. Anything to distract me from his sunshine face.

But then the lug wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his chin against my shoulder and everything felt so right.

"You should know about imprinting, Jess."

"The thing that baby ducks do? What about it?"

"Well, when a werewolf finds his soulmate he imprints. It doesn't have to be romantic at all, Paul imprinted on my sister who has a girlfriend, and Quil imprinted on Emily's niece, Claire. We all thought it was nasty and were super worried, but then her parents divorced, and her father left and he's been a surrogate father to her, in a way."

"So, it gives you what you need. Not really what you want?"

"Exactly. Before Sam and Emily were together, he had been engaged to Leah. Emily and Leah are cousins. So it was a shock. But Emily needed a good guy and Sam needed someone different. He and Leah fought a lot and it was tumultuous and a bit toxic."

I turned off the water and dried my hands. "I see."

"Jared had been getting tutored by this girl for months before he imprints, and suddenly one day he looks at her and wham, imprints. She already had a mega crush on him so it's kind of worked out. They're dating and they're both asexual, so it fits."

"But you didn't imprint on me…"

"No, I didn't. Or on Bella."

"Did you want to?"

"Honestly, no. I never want to imprint either. It takes your choices away, even if it isn't romantic. You basically have to be that person's rock and be there for them no matter what. It can be daunting."

"I see."

"Are you mad?"

"No, I'm just grateful that you didn't imprint on me."

"You are?"

"Yes… I like what we have and how it grew. And I was wondering if perhaps you wanted to…" I cut myself off, fear choking my throat.

"Wanted to what?"

I ignored him and wiped off the counter again, resisting my flight instinct. I was half-tempted to fight, though.

"Jessica, answer me. Please," He pleaded, grabbing the rag from my hands. I took a breath, wiped my wet hands on the hand towel, and then turned to face him.

"O-okay, fine. Uh, I was wondering if you would perhaps want to-"

A knock on the door cut off my words.

The silence that follows is daunting, to say the least.

 _Haha, we could never work out because we hate each other_ , I think to myself as I went towards the door.  _This is just some friends with benefits thing that will end once I go off to college._

Jacob grabs my wrist, spins me around to face him. His gaze is overpowering.

"Please."

Jacob held my heart, that much was true. But I also knew he didn't feel the same. Never would. Because who would ever pick someone like me.

Another knock at the door made us both jump.

As his hand burned my arm, I couldn't help but squeak out, "Lauren is coming over. That's probably her."

Please, ask me again. Ask me again, Jacob. I love you, I love you, I love you.

But, he doesn't.

Jacob lets go without a word and heads to his bedroom. I'm left wondering whether I did something wrong.

* * *

After, waving passively at the both of us, Jacob exited. Lauren and I sat down at the table and I fed her food. Her crazy haircut job had been turned into a short pixie cut. It looked really good on her.

"Come in, baby boo. Let momma feed you."

"Damn, I missed your cooking. Ever since that shithole moved in with you, you've stopped."

"I know," I sighed sadly. "But that problem was taken care of itself so now chef Stanley is back in business."

"Cause you're living with Jacob?"

I nodded, pursed my lips. "Mhm." But I missed my home and my mom. Being reminded of the fact reminded me of the hole in my chest that had yet to be filled. "So, you said we were going to talk about everything."

"Yes, I did. Okay, let me start at the beginning."

Lauren hated college, plain and simple. She was forced to go into medical school to please her parents and although she actually loved the classes, her mental health was taking a toll on her. She felt sad and angry all the time. From a young age, she dealt with mental illness and her parents barely paid any mind to her problem.

So, she started to hate her classes. She and Tyler broke up after she ended things abruptly and then she wouldn't leave her room for a week straight until her roommate dragged her out. Then she started becoming erratic, doing things she knew she shouldn't.

"I tried cocaine, actually. Some kid offered it at a party, so I thought why not?"

But Lauren didn't start using drugs, no, she just drank a lot. Cut her classes. But then she had to come home and visit her folks again.

Mike was right there, single and ready to mingle.

"I just wanted to feel something other than self-hatred, you know? And Mike's a dumbass, but he's nice."

"He is." I nod, looking down at my empty plate somberly.

Lauren nibbles on her lip, brushes her hair from her shoulders. "After that, I went off the deep end. And here we are?"

"How are you right now? Better?"

"Being with Paul helps. He understands better than a lot of people." She had a sad faraway look in her eye. I didn't press the issue. "But I'm not better, you know? I still feel horrible. My brain is a fucking mess and it keeps telling me to do these horrible things. So, first on the list is to get back into therapy and back on my medication. So, I can function."

"Will you go back to school?"

"I want to. I liked it a lot. But could someone like me really be a doctor? I mean, I was such a mean bitch in high school. I'm still a mean bitch."

"But bitches get shit done," I exclaim with a grin, and she laughs.

"True, true. Bitches get shit done."

"If it makes you feel any better, I was also a mean bitch in high school. Especially to Bella."

"Oh shit, Bella Swan- no, wait. Cullen. Bella Cullen. How is she?"

"Gone like a bat out of hell. Living the lavish life with her new god-like hubby while the rest of us try to keep up."

She laughs again, her voice kind of scratchy. "What's got you so bitter, baby? You still pining after that jackass Edward?"

"Ew, no. I have taste now, thank you very much." I pause, scratch the back of my neck. "And, ugh, I don't know. I'm just jealous, I guess."

"Jealous?"

"She didn't even have to try, and people loved her. Everyone did! My own boyfriend did, you know? And I'm used to being the DUFF, but it was so hard."

"You aren't a DUFF. Far from it."

"Whatever. I know that I should have tried to be a better friend to her, like Angela, but I didn't. And she didn't either. I guess I'm more angry at myself, you know? Because part of me knows I wasn't nice, but I also know that she wasn't either. We were all just stupid kids being assholes without really thinking about it."

I gulp in a deep breath, feeling a bit woozy. Where did all of that come from? Was I really opening right now over dirty plates in Jacob's kitchen?

Lauren lays a hand on mine, squeezes it tight.

"All of what you just said? All valid. And all true."

"Thank you."

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Huh?"

"You seem to still be living in the past, still angry over it," She paused, and I nodded dumbly, not understanding what she was getting at. "So, are you just going to keep bitching about it? Or are you going to move on? Because this is holding you back and you already have enough bullshit to deal with."

Before I knew it, I was crying.

"Damn it, why do I always cry?" Lauren chuckled, rubbing my hand again. With my free one, I rubbed my eyes, sucking in a shaky breath. "You're probably right. I should move on, let bygones be bygones, you know?"

"Mhm, mhm."

"But that's not going to fix the fact that my mom hates me, or my dad beat me or that I will never get into college and that I hate my stupid diner job serving assholes that look down on me just because of what they've heard and presumed."

"You could quit. I say, fuck 'em."

"How will I pay for school then?"

"Financial aid?" She questioned almost sarcastically." Since you aren't living with daddy dearest any longer, you can apply. Your SAT scores were awesome, and you are so smart, girl! Don't let silly shit like this hold you back. Just keep chugging."

I smiled weakly, eyes still watery. "Just keep chugging."

"And Angela and I will be here. And Jacob. And it seems like Leah will be there for you too. She seems to really like you."

Leah, the one who had talked to Lauren on my phone. Before she…

"Speaking of Leah-"

"I don't blame her. I'd hate her too if she was trying to sleep with my fiancé."

My eyes bugged out of my head. "You and Sam?"

"Nothing happened, he pushed me away. But I did try and kiss him after Tyler and I had that big fight. And then a few months later, I tried the same with Jared. But instead, I slept with Paul."

"And then you ended up getting back with Tyler when Jacob's sister moved back…"

"Yep. I was very self-destructive, as you know, and I don't condone what I did. Once I get more mentally sound, I'll probably go and apologize."

I put my free hand on out hand pile and squeezed. "I'll be right by your side through it, bitch. We just have to keep chugging, right?"

"Uhuh. Keep chugging."

We sat and talked for a while until Paul and Jacob came back, and then we settled in front of the television to watch a movie. Everything was calm until Leah showed up.

After that, things went crazy.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Paul asked, body trembling. He clenched his jaw tightly, took in a deep breath through his nose.

Leah looked sullen as she said, "I came to apologize-"

"Don't you think you've done enough? She jumped a fucking roof and broke her fucking arm and you have the audacity to apologize and act like everything's fine?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to do that to her. I was just so mad-"

"Because she tried to fuck Sam? Get it through your thick skull that he doesn't want you! He has Emily, who is more of a woman than you'll ever be!" Leah's face morphs from sadness to angry in three seconds flat.

Three things happened at once:

Leah attacked Paul

They both phased

Lauren passed out on the porch

I immediately caught her and slowly laid her on the ground, making sure her arm wasn't any more injured than it already was. All I could hear were rabid wolves fighting and breath in the dirt that was being kicked up. Shutting my eyes tight, I tried to go to my happy place with Channing Tatum and Bed, Bath, & Beyond.

The screen door was thrown open and feet pounded across the porch. The sound of fabric ripping filled then air, and then everything became quiet.

Taking in a shaky breath, I slowly opened my eyes to see the three of them naked, two lying flat on their stomachs while Jacob stood with a rabid look on his face.

"Stop acting like children and phasing so close to humans!" Leah and Paul jumped at his tone, dug their face into the dirt as if they were embarrassed. "Damn it, another person in on the secret. Another fucking slip up. What if a bloodsucker had been nearby? Jessica and Lauren would have been killed, probably! You saw what happened to Emily. You want a repeat of that!"

I had never seen him so angry before. His eyes glowed goldenly and his teeth seemed larger in his mouth. His fingers looked like claws, and he breathed heavily as if to keep control.

"Get up, go inside and sit and talk like the adults you are."

"What? No-" Paul started to complain but Jacob's foot smashed into his face, cutting off his words. Jacob growled in warning. I shivered and shut my eyes again.

" _Go. Inside._ "

I could hear them getting off the ground and go past me, picking up Lauren on their way. But I couldn't move from the spot I kneeled at.

That was so dangerous. Werewolves were dangerous.

"Jessica?" I scrunched my eyes tighter, squeezed my hands into fists. Fingers brushed against my face and I flinched. "Jessie, please open your eyes."

"I can't."

"Why can't you?" I could hear my heart pounding again. Bum, bum, bum. Like hummingbird wings, too fast to be normal. Everything felt too hot and I was sweating. "Jessica?"

"I-I can't," I didn't mean for it to come out as a sob, but that's exactly what it was. Biting my bottom lip, I tried to calm my breathing. But it seemed impossible. "I can't."

"Baby, what's wrong?"

What was going on? Was I having a heart attack?

My breathing was too fast. I shook my head at him, crying again. It was as if I could hear the wolves fighting right next to me.

"S-scared. I'm scared."

As Jacob tries to touch me again, I jerk away. My eyes snap open and I glare at him.

"Don't touch."

Putting his hands up, he says quietly, "Okay, I won't touch." He glances over my face, dark eyes pondering. I gasp for air. "What are five things you see?"

"What?"

"Tell me five things you see."

_What was this, twenty questions?_

"The red house, your brown eyes, my blue jeans-" I sucked in a breath, shaking my head to clear my vision. "The green grass. The trees."

"What are four things you can feel?"

"The wood from the porch, my jeans, my hair in my face, the tears on my face, the warmth from your body."

It was becoming easier to breathe.

Jacob licked his lips before asking, "Three things you hear?"

"Uh, the wind. The birds," I breathed in and out, slowly. "The television in the house."

"Two things you can smell?"

"Your cologne."

"Can you give me another?"

"Uh, dirt?"

"Okay," He smiled at me. "One thing you can taste?"

"My dry mouth."

The heart attack had passed. After what seemed like hours, my body relaxed.

I lean into Jacob's shoulder, sniffling.

"Can I touch you? Jacob asked.

"Yes, you may."

His hand found its way under my shirt, rubbed at my sweaty back like it was the only thing he wanted to be doing.

I melted into him, felt myself start to fall asleep as he lifted me up. My legs wrap tightly around his waist and he keeps me close to him, safe.

The last thing I remember is my back hitting the bed and his lips kissing my forehead.

* * *

By the night of Halloween, things have cooled down. Leah apologizes to Lauren and Paul and they both forgive her, though the latter is more bitter about it. Jacob and I continue what we're doing, dating and living our best lives.

Jacob and I walk hand and hand to the Ateara home, me wearing a skintight catsuit while he dresses as the red ninja turtle.

"You excited?" He asks with a smirk, eyes roaming my figure.

"Hell yeah, I love parties! Especially with my main bitch." Lauren would also be going a cat and would look totally glam doing it. We asked Leah to do the same, but she just snapped at us and said she was going as a lumberjack.

"Maybe we should head home now? Get you out of that costume now?"

"Wow, a dog liking a cat? How progressive, Jacob."

He lightly pushes me back with a snort, only making me stumble a little bit. "Shut up."

"Watch it, kitty has claws."

Inside the house, EDM music was bumping and the party was full swing. Embry's eyes were sad as he nodded towards the kitchen.

"Drinks are in there, but keep it PG, fam. Claire and Chloe are going to be stopping by in a bit to trick or treat and Quil doesn't want their innocent eyes to see anything they don't need to."

"Do you not trust us?"

"Not since I caught you sucking Jacob's dick, girly."

I flipped him the bird and he just stuck his tongue out in reply before disappearing through the crowd.

"Why does he look like that?"

Absentmindedly playing with my hair, he asks, "Like what?"

"Sad."

"He misses Angela," He sighs. It sounds thick in his throat.

"Ah, I see." Embry still had a huge crush on her, that was plain to see. They had talked all night when she first came to visit. Clicked instantly like old friends.

Jacob breathed into my ear, voice but a whisper, "You want to know a secret?"

"You know I do."

"He imprinted."

The grin on my face disappears instantly. Imprinting? On my best friend?

"Why did this never come up in conversation?"

"I forgot?" He held his hands up and shrugged and I rolled my eyes before pulling out my cell phone.

"I'm calling her right now."

He yanked it from my hands and held it in the air above my head, "No, you aren't!"

"And why is that?"

"Because Embry isn't ready…" I rolled my eyes again and made grabby hands for the phone, but he just stuck his tongue out at me.

"He looks horrible without her! This is probably hurting them both, to be honest. And it's selfish of him to keep this from her."

"You're right, but this isn't your business."

I cocked an eyebrow, ready to get defensive. "Huh? Excuse me?"

"It's their relationship. Just give Embry a little time to adjust to things and talk it out with her… okay?" Jacob's words placated me for the moment and I slowly nodded. When my phone was returned to my hands, I shoved it inside of my bosom.

"Okaaaaaay, but you're on thin fucking ice."

"Aren't I always?"

* * *

An hour or two passed, little Claire and her younger sister stopped by dressing as red and green power rangers, and the party had started to settle down. Jacob holds my waist as I lay my head on his chest, lazily rocking to the music.

"You ready to head home, honey?"

"I used to be such a party girl. Now I'm ready to fall asleep."

"It's called growing up," He kissed my head. "Come on, let's get the baby to bed."

After saying our goodbyes, I hopped on Jacob's back, turtle shell thrown in Quil's front yard, and let him carry me home. We got home in record time and I let him pull my catsuit off.

"What pajamas do you want to wear?"

"Your old Led Zeppelin t-shirt, please."

The soft fabric was pulled over my head and then the light was shut off. Jacob climbed into bed behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist underneath the t-shirt. It felt comfortably content.

Is this what home felt like? Is this what love felt like?

I didn't have a damn clue.


End file.
